


Flipped

by arin_arryn



Series: Flipped [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I hope I won't trigger anybody, Jon is a Targaryen, Rhaegar is an asshole, but it somewhat shocking, early 1960 setting, flipped au, grandpa rick is a jonsa, jon in denial, lyanna and rickard are a snow, oh yeah i forgot, salty teen?, there would be a mention of aegon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: (Jonsa in "Flipped" AU.)Eight grade brought changes in my life. But the biggest one didn't happen at school. It happened at home. My grandfather came to live with us. All he does was staring at the window, but I knew he was looking at nothing. Mom said he stared like that because he missed Grandma. That was not something Grandpa would ever talk about with me. As a matter of fact, he never talked about much of anything with me.That is, until Sansa Stark appeared in the local newspaper





	1. The Last Thing I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 1963. Jon and Sansa are 14, Robb and Bran are twins and 18, Rhaenys is 18.  
> You might found any grammatical errors and/or typos. Other than that, I hope you enjoy my first jonsa fic.

Eight grade brought changes in my life. But the biggest one didn't happen at school. It happened at home. My grandfather came to live with us. All he does was staring at the window, but I knew he was looking at nothing. Mom said he stared like that because he missed Grandma. That was not something Grandpa would ever talk about with me. As a matter of fact, he never talked about much of anything with me.

That is, until Sansa Stark appeared in the local newspaper.

“Oh, Jon. May I speak with you?” Grandpa still sat on the same chair, the one that near the window which showed directly to the Starks front yard.

“What?” I was sat on the couch next to him, gulping on a coke to calm my nerves. I suddenly feeling awkward just by talking to him. We never really close before, even when my grandma still alive because my dad always find a reason to not visit them.

“Have a seat, son. Tell me about your friend Sansa Stark.” I was nearly choked on my drink, startled by his question. 

“Sansa... She's not exactly my friend.” I wiped the spilled coke on the side table with my sleeve and staring at my grandpa, confused by his odd question. Why was he asking me about Sansa?

“Oh. Why's that?”

“Why do you wanna know?” I’m starting to feel annoyed by his question. It’s not like he teasing me or anything, but we never have a sit-down kind of talked before. This is the first time my grandpa ever showed any interest in me and when he did, he asking me about sansa. What was so special about her?

“Why isn't she your friend, Jon?”

“You'd have to know Sansa, Grandpa.”

“Well, I'd like to.”

“Why?”

“That girl has an iron backbone.  Why don't you invite her over sometime?”

“An iron backbone? She's just stubborn,! And, and she's p...pushy beyond belief!” I was so angry I was almost stuttered. She is not special, she’s just an annoying stupid girl.

“Is that so?” Now he is teasing me, giving me that playful smile as he fold his arms to his chest.

“And she's been stalking me since the second grade!”

“Well, a girl like that doesn't live next door to everyone.” My grandpa took the coke from my hand and drained it in one gulp.

I scoffed. “Lucky them.”

“Read this. Without prejudice.” Grandpa smiled at me when he showed me a newspaper with Sansa’s picture in the front-page. I took it from his hand lazily. I don’t need know anything more about Sansa Stark. Just so you know, Sansa Stark did not wind up in The Winterfell Times for being an eighth-grade Einstein. No, she got front-page coverage because she refused to climb out of a weirwood tree.

Sansa Stark and that stupid weirwood tree.

She always thought it was God's gift to our little corner of the universe.  I remember seven years ago when I rode my bike to run an errand for my mother. I passed the tree when I saw sansa and her brothers Robb and Bran climbed the weirwood tree.

“Hey, Jon. Wanna come climb the treewith me and my brothers?” She smiled at me brightly, showing those stupid white teeth while her red hair blown by the wind,  almost blending in with thecolor of the leaves.

“No, thanks.”

Seven years later and she still asking me to climb up that stupid tree. “Jon. Come up here!  It's fun.”

“I can't. My dad needs me to help him fix...a thing.” That's all I needed. Climb up a tree with Sansa Stark. I'd be dragged right back into the second grade. _Jon and Sansa sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G_. Why don't you just make me eat lima beans for the rest of my life?!

It still the same with the next morning. Sansa still climbing that stupid tree while shouting the arrival of the school bus to kids who care enough to listen to  her.

“ It's three blocks away!”

“Two blocks!”

“One block away!”

“ Like that's valuable information” I rolled my eyes, Theon scoffed as he kicked a pebble.”I hate it when she does that.”

“I like to think there's at least a chance the bus won't show.” Said him as he look at the bus coming from the distance.

She jumped from the tree gracefully, with her hair still in one place and no scratch or wrinkle in her clothes. She was standing, so tall while smiling at me supidly. I standing straight so I didn’t look shorter than her. It didn’t help. Why she had to be so tall?  

“I think the tree looks particularly beautiful in this light. Don't you?”

“If by _"beautiful_ " you mean _"unbelievably ugly,"_ then, yes, I would agree.” Her radiant smile faltered right after I said that. That was probably the first time I ever saw Sansa looking at me in a different way. She used to looked at me like I was some kind of god gift or something, now she looking at me like I was a leper.

“You're just visually challenged. I feel sorry for you.” She flicked her hair as she walk into the bus, didn’t bother to wait for me and beats Theon so she could sit next to me in the bus like the usual.

Visually challenged? _Visually challenged?_ This from the girl who lived in a house that was the joke of the neighborhood? They had bushes growing over windows and weeds all over the place. It bugged my dad bigtime.

“Oh, there he is. The bricklayer who thinks he's a painter!” He sipped his coffee while looking at Mr. Stark painting what it looks like to be the image of his truck.  “That truck's not ugly enough in real life? He's gotta make a painting of it?”

“No, he does landscapes. Sells them at the county fair. People say they're beautiful.”  Rhaenys is close with Robb and Bran, and she always defending the Starks everytime my dad had a chance to mocked them.

“Landscapes? Let me tell you something. The world would have more beauty in it if he'd do a little landscaping on that piece of crap he calls a yard.” My mom stopped dusting the coffee table to rubbed at my dad’s arm to calm him. She knew once he talked about Ned Stark he wouldn’t stop talking about him for hours.

“I feel bad for his wife. She married a dreamer. Because of that, one of the two of them will always be unhappy.” I know she only said that to make my dad happy. My mom is close to Mrs. Stark, she always lend her vacuum cleaner when hers was broken and let her borrowed some sugar or flour everytime Mrs. Stark running out of supplies. In return she always send us a delicious chocolate pie.

“Yeah, fine. But why do we have to be unhappy?” As annoying as the yard was to my dad, it was nothing compared to how annoying Sansa Stark was in that tree.  Every morning we had to listen to the sound of her blow-by-blow traffic report.

Theon was talking me about the new girl named Ros as we walked to the bus stop, but I got distracted by the commotion near the weirwood tree. There was a big truck and a buldozer with a lot of men in  hard hat, one of them talking through the megaphone.

I ran to the tree even though I knew it was Sansa that they were talking to. That stubborn girl! Why was she putting this much danger on herself just for that stupid tree? She could got hurt. I know the men weren’t serious about cutting her down, but she could still hurting herself when she climbed that tree, she could’ve fall.

“Listen, girl, I'm this close to calling the police.You are trespassing and obstructing progress on a contracted job.  Either you come down, or we're gonna cut you down.” One of the man taunting her as he showed his chainshaw to her, but she didn’t scared, she looked back at him and shouthing from the top of her lung.

“Go ahead! Cut me down! I’m not coming down! I never coming down!”

“Jon! You guys, come up here with me. They won't cut it down if we're all up here!” Sansa was frantic. They wanted to cut down her tree. I couldn't understand why that mutant tangle of gnarly branches meant so much to her.

“Jon, please, you don’t have to come up this high, just a little ways.”

“Bus, bus, bus!” Theon grabbed my arm to pulled me into a bus, but I stopped him, I couldn’t take my eyes off Sansa. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, her hair musseld up from hugging the branches too tight, and I think she got splinter on her finger. But she doesn’t seems to care, I don’t think she realized that she’s hurt. 

“Jon, please.” I couldn’t stand looking at her like this. I prefer her smiling at me as she stalked me from school, or when she used to chasing me around in the playground. I never thought that I missed those annoying smile, and her laugh.

_Please stop crying._

“Jon, please don’t let them do this’ She cried and cried, her voice was breaking and her face is all red. Somehow I felt drown to climbed that tree. Like I was in a daze of her. But then I felt a hand yanking the back of my jacket, dragging me back to reality.

“Leave her!” Said Theon between his teeth. “You weren’t going to cut school over it!”

I was still standing at the bus door, stopping theon to pulled my jacket. “Come on!” Now he grabbed my collar shirt as he nod to the bus driver to close the door.

Sansa wasn't at the bus stop the next morning. Or the morning after that. She was at school, but you'd never know it. I told myself I should be glad about it. I mean, isn't that what I'd always wanted? But still, I felt bad for her. I was gonna tell her I was sorry, but then I thought, _hey, no_ that's the last thing I needed: **Sansa Stark  thinking I missed her.**


	2. All the Damned Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one explanation why I lied about those eggs, why I couldn’t stop looking at her, why I couldn’t stop thinking about her, why I feel like my heart about to burst in flame every time she neared me, every time she touched me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, but Jon finally come in term with his feeling.  
> *warning: there are a lot of "retard" talk, but I don't think there was another word for it in the early '60, so I hope I won't offend anybody*

I've never been a huge fan of eggs. I mean, I could always just take them or leave them. That is, until one day when I was in Jojen Reed’s  garage, my feelings about eggs were solidified. 

It was a typical Saturday morning. Me and Rhaenys watching Robb, Jojen and Bran practicing one of their song, but I couldn’t concentrate on the band, my eyes couldn’t stop looking at a disgusting creature in one of Jojen’s aquarium, it was a small white snake, about to eat an egg. I watched in disgust as I see this slimy snake circling the egg. If a slimy reptile found them appetizing  there was certainly no place for them in my diet.

“Hey, hey, hey. Guys. Edna's found her breakfast.” Jojen stopped playing as he ask the other to watch it. Jojen always named his reptiles like an old woman. He used to own a frog named Ruth until his sister using it as an experiment in her biology class. They weren’t speak for the whole summer.

“Oh, man, that's so cool.” Bran look fascinated as he watch the snake open her mouth slowly to let its muscle relaxed. The egg were almost bigger than the snake’s head

“She doesn't even have to chew. I mean, think of all the time you'd save.” Robb look at it in the same awe expression as Bran. I know Robb always like to work efficiently, but I never thought that chewing your food was a time consuming. What a weirdo.

I’m looking at Rhaenys, blaming her for inviting me watching their band play. She had a major-league thing for Jojen Reed so she forced me to accompanied her to make it look less obvious. He and Sansa’s Brothers had formed a band,and Rhaenys would watch them practice. If weren’t for her, I could've gone my whole life not knowing that snakes eat eggs. Now I couldn’t looking at an egg again without thinking about it.

“I think it's gross.” At least she felt just as gross as me.

“That is so neat. How about that, huh, Jon?” Robb asking me without averting his eyes at the snake.

“Yeah. Neat.” I lied, it was as disgusting as watching my little cousin playing with his own poop in his potty. It was disgusting an yet, I couldn't stop looking at it.

“So, Jonnie, how do you think he's gonna digest that?” Jojen asking me, pointing at the hard egg shell. He looking at my face trying to find an honest answer.

“Stomach acid?”

He smiling at my answer, wasn’t that the true answer though? How else would she digest the egg shell? “You'd like to think that.” He then look excited as the snake about to gurgle something. “Wait, everybody quiet. Here she goes. Eggs over easy!” Edna vomiting the crushed egg shell, now all slimy and as digusting as herself. 

“Gross. Gross, gross, gross!” Rhaenys covering her face with her hand but still looking at it through the crevices of her fingers, me on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at it.

I tried to be casual about it, but it didn't take. I started having bad dreams. I'd be trapped inside a huge egg and there was a reptilian monster as big as a dragon, open his jaws and start to devour me. I'd wake up just in time.

Then the real nightmare began.

The next morning I begin my day with Sansa Stark standing in my front door with a dozen of eggs in her`hand.  “Hi, Jon. I brought these over for you and your family.  My chickens are laying eggs.”

“What?” It was really early for me to facing Sansa Stark. The nightmare about those egg still lingering in my brain, and now coming to life in a form of Sansa Stark holding a carton full of eggs.

“You remember Grey wind and Summer and Nymeria and Lady and Shaggy and Ghost?  The ones I hatched for the science fair.” What a peculiar name for a chicken.

“How could I forget?” It was classic Sansa Stark. She totally dominated the fair. And get this, her project was all about watching boring eggs hatch. I mean, here I had a live-action erupting volcano and all anyone cared about was Sansa's boring chicks breaking out of their boring shells, but hey, she won. I lost.

_“Oh, I think the last one's hatching!  It's hatching! Kids, come over here.” I hear Mrs. Mordane calling all the kids to watched at Sansa’s project, even my mom almost went there to looking at her project._

I've never been one to dwell, I was talking to myself that I wasn’t a sore loser. I mean, it’s not like I spend an entire week working on it, trying so hard to make the volcano erupting the right amount of lava, and trying to making it as real as possible. Just because I wasn’t still bitter about the whole thing, that didn't mean I had to eat her lousy eggs.

It was just before dinner time when I finally gave the egg carton to my mom. She already finished cooking the whole meal and all the food already been set on the dining table, so there is no chance that she would using Sansa’s egg for dinner.

“I think it was very sweet of Sansa to bring us those eggs.” Said Mom after all of us sitting on the dining set.

“I don't care. I'm still having cereal tomorrow.”

“Yeah, how do we know there's no chicks in one of those eggs?” My dad seems agreeing with me. For some reason, he didn’t want to have anything to do with the Starks.

“I used to eat farm-fresh eggs when I was a kid. They were delicious.” Grandpa smiled at me as he signaling me to passed the beans.

“Yeah, well, that's all well and good but what if we crack one open and a dead chick falls out?” It looks like I don’t need to make my case for not eating Sansa’s egg, my dad already doing it for me.

“Do they have a rooster? If they don't have a rooster the eggs can't be fertile.” Nobody but me would noticed  Grandpa rolling his eyes at Dad. Even he found this conversation to be annoying. Anything about Sansa Stark is annoying. “And if they had a rooster, we'd know. The whole neighborhood would know.”

“Maybe they got it de-yodeled.”Rhaenys starting making her usual silly comment again, trying to drag the conversation longer than it supposed to be.

"De-yodeled?” Dad looking at her impatiently

“You know. De-cock-a-doodle-doo'd.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Like they de-bark dogs.”

“Jon, why don't you just ask Sansa?” Mom whispered to me. Talking to Sansa? It doesn’t sound good.

“What? Do I have to?” I’m groaning as I poke the steak with my fork.

“You afraid to talk to her?” Rhaenys wiggling her head as she tease me.

“What! I'm not afraid to talk to her!” She was making a chicken noise, calling me a chicken as we talking about an egg. She’s as childish as she’s obnoxious.

“Jeez, Rhae! What are you? A baby?”

“I know you are, but what am I?” She replied then stuck out her tongue. “Look grandpa! His face is all red!” All of them but dad and I were laughing.

“Alright, alright. Just talk to her and find out.” Dad starting to make his infamous infuriated face, the one that he make when everybody were having fun without him. “ You’ll do that. Right Jon?” He pointing his knive steak to me.

_Great._

I told Theon about the whole eggs debacle as we walked home from school.

“How do you tell if one's a rooster?” I’m not a chicken expertise but maybe Theon know more about it.

“Well, a rooster's bigger. Longer feathers. They've got that red stuff growing out of their head, and around their neck too.” It make sense, I mean, I never trust Theon in anything he said, but this time he actually make sense.

“That shouldn't be too hard to spot.”

“Although, come to think of it, chickens have the rubbery red stuff too. Just not as much.” Theon’s expertise in roosters was the cornerstone of our plan to avoid contact with Sansa Stark. The balance of which involved spying over her back fence.

“Come on, come on.” I whispered to Theon as we stalked quietly, well, as quiet as he can be with the pocket full of change, making excessive noise as he walk.

“Shh. Shh. Over here.” It was so convinence that I found two holes in the fence. I was crouching choosing the lower hole, while Theon uncomfortably bending his knee, peeping from the higher hole. We were peeping at Sansa Stark’s backyard, I can't help but starting to feel like a pervert.

 “I can't see the stupid chickens. We gotta get them out of the coop.” After finding that there weren’t any people in the backyard, Theon throwing a rock to the chicken coop, all the chicken were panicking and running out of their coop.

“Is that a rooster?” I couldn’t tell the difference whether those were chick or rooster. They were look the same to me.

“No, it looks like a chicken.” Theon giving one of his smarty-pants look.

“How can you tell?”

“It just does.” See what I mean? Expertise.

Just when I about to observed the chicken closely, I heard a familiar sound coming from the Stark house.

“Shh, shh!”

“Stop shushing me!” Theon looking at me annoyed.

“Quiet! It’s Sansa.”

She was wearing an oversize red plaid shirt, a baggy pants, with grey boots and her twin braids. With her bright red hair and her cute freckles, she almost looks like pippi longstocking. “Here, guys. Go on, there you go.” She throwing chicken feed in the middle of the yard and all the chickens come crowding her feet.

“Yeah, they're all chickens.” Theon once again convinced me with his chicken expertise.

“There's no rooster?” I was asking, still somewhat doubtful with his assessment. But I wouldn’t know since I was too busy looking at Sansa singing to herself as she feed her chickens. I never noticed what a beautiful voice she has. _Wait,_ _what am I talking about?_ I shake the weird feeling in my stomach and looking at Theon waiting for his answer.

“What did I just say?” He looking at me bored and clearly uncomfortable with his position. His legs starting to wobbled.

“How can you tell?”

“Quit stalling, man! Were you really want to know or you just want to look at Sansa longer? Because you can do that without me.” Theon was stretching his leg then starting to walking away without me, I was followed him unwillingly.

“How can you tell?” I asked him again after we were far enough from the Starks.

“Well, none of them are strutting.”

“Roosters strut?”

“What did I just say? Plus, hardly any of them have any rubbery red stuff. Yeah. They're definitely all chickens.” Theon sound like he was just convincing himself. I was starting to think that he was just faking the whole thing. He probably didn’t know anything about chicken.

It was another night at the dinning table when I was finally telling the whole family that it was save to eat Sansa’s egg. “They're all chickens.”

“I'm proud of you, Jon. You overcame your fear.” Grandpa looking at me with a proud face.

“Huh?’

“You talked to Sansa.” He explained it to me, making it loud enough for the whole table to listen. Rhaenys making a kissy face to me, it took my whole strength to not throwing a lump of mashed potato to her face.

“Oh, heh. Yeah. It's no big deal.” I smiled to Grandpa and then stared at Rhaenys as I mouthed “stop it” to her.

“That's what she told you? They're all chickens?” Dad asking me with a flat face, I nodded.

“She's a genius. You're both genius. Of course they're all chickens! A rooster's a chicken! The question is: Is one of them a rooster or are they all hens?” Dad were shaking his head in disbelieve, looking at me as if I were the biggest idiot he ever know.

I was looking at the mashed potato, trying to remember the last conversation. God! Even without her presence, Sansa could make me look stupid in front of my dad. Hens? Who said anything about hens? Then it hit me. Theon didn't know jack shit about chickens.

“Do roosters strut?” I asked to grandpa quietly, try not to anger Dad more with my own stupidity.

“Yes, they do.” Grandpa aswered it lightly.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dad exhale then staring at me impatiently.

“They're all hens.” I talk again more confident. I hope Dad won’t ask for me to talked to Sansa Stark again.

“Well, the main thing is the eggs are okay. It's all settled.” Mom sounds like she was as tired as dad with the egg conversation.

“Not for me.” I muttered quietly. There was no way I was ever gonna eat anything that had anything to do with Sansa Stark.

“Speak clearly, son. We Targaryen do not mumbling or talking incoherently.” Dad dropping his utensils to keep his focus on me, Grandpa once again rolled his eyes when Dad brought up his Targaryen heritage.

“I'm not eating them.” I standing straight and looking at my father in the eyes

“Well, why not?”

“Have you seen their yard? It's.. There's not even any grass. It's all mud and chicken turds.”

“Ew. Gross. Salmonella.” Rhaenys frowning, looking at her soup with zero appetite.

“Do you suppose they could have salmonella?” Mom asking to Rhaenys and Grandpa, ignoring the frowning face of Dad, it looks like his appetite were diminished too after I was talking about chicken turd.

“It's not very likely, dear.” Grandpa convincing Mom as he looking at me almost like he was dissapointed for some reason.

“Well, why take the risk?” Dad left his food unfinished as he wiped his mouth with napkin.

“What do we do with the eggs?” Mom looking at his unfinished plate, but said nothing. “We can’t just throw them out, It's wasting food.”

“Give them back.” Dad looking at me, that mean I have to be the one that giving it back to Sansa.

“Give them back? To Sansa?”

“Sure.” Dad rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You talked to her before, right? It didn't kill you.”

“Well, what do I say?”

“Tell her we don't eat eggs. Uh, we're allergic to them or something. Come on, use your brains!”

It didn't feel right to lie. Besides, even a seventh grader would know that entire families aren't allergic to eggs. But I didn't wanna hurt her feelings either. So that left me with only one option. And thus another near-death experience in my ongoing saga with Sansa Stark had been successfully avoided. Until one week later.

“Hi, Jon. Brought you some more eggs.” Once again, sansa greeted me with her bright smile and a carton of eggs.

“Wow. Thanks.” I accepted it, trying to sound as interesting as possible.

“Did your family like the first batch?” Ugh, I hate that smile. It make my head spinning and my stomach turn. It will be extra hard to lie to her when I can’t even control my own body.

“Do you even have to ask?”

She look extremely pleased with my vague answer. “Great. See you at school!” She turning away so fast, her hair almost hit my face. I can smell a hint of rose and something citrus-y, like a lemon or an orange peel. I was leaning to her unconsciously, almost topple and fall face first if it weren’t for a pillar for me to hold. Thank god she didn’t see it.

I really hoped it would be be a one-time event, but she wouldn’t stop delivering those eggs and I would go back to my normal day, avoiding her, but it turn into the beginning of a life consumed with lies, intrigue and deception.

Every morning I'd be on the lookout for Sansa, so if she happened to come, I could whip the door open before she knocked. Then I'd dump the eggs before anyone noticed. And why? Why couldn't I just face her? Why couldn't I just say: _"No, thanks. Don't want them. Don't need them. Give them to the snake"_? Was I really afraid of hurting her feelings or was I just afraid of her?

It was the third week I’ve been dumping Sansa’s egg without anyone noticing. I really hope her chicken would stop laying eggs so much so I won’t have to wake up this early and waiting for her to delivering those eggs, but here she was, holding a carton of eggs with a stupid smile marking her face. “Hey, Sansa. Right on schedule.”

“Yeah, well, neither rain nor sleet.” _What the hell was she talking about?_

“Huh?”

“You know, the mailman thing?”

“Oh. Right. So, um, will you start riding the bus again?” I was nervously asking her while rubbing the back of my neck to shake this weird feeling.

“I don't know. I haven't been up there since...” Her smile faltered and she look at her shoes, it looks like she was about to cry, so I tried to cheer her up.

“It doesn't look so bad anymore. It's all cleared away.”

She shaking her head, probably try so hard not to cry. Her braids were twirling around her face, she looks funny. “Well, um, I better get ready for school.”

“Guess I'll see you there.” For a second, I almost forgot that I was holding a carton of eggs that I was going to dumped in the trash bin later. Why would I do that? It doesn’t seems too hard to talk to her. I was thinking about stopping her to give back her eggs, but then, she would wondering about what I did to her previous eggs. She would be mad at me, or worse, she would cry again, like when they chopped off her weirwood tree. It would be safe this way, I just dumped her eggs and she wouldn’t need to know about it.

Or so I thought.

It's garbage day. The cans are in front of the house and when I was just about to put the trash, I still see her lingering in front of my yard. “Sansa? What are you still doing here?”

It’s pickup day, I thought you may need some help.” She grabbed the trash from my hand without asking for permission. I feel my heart just stop beating, and I couldn’t breathe. “Sansa, you don’t need to...”

“Are those my eggs?” It’s too late. She already looking at the top of the trash. I should’ve shove it in the bottom of the trash bag, but why would I know that she would be offering to help me? I should've know better, she is Sansa Stark for god sake!

“Yeah. Yeah, I dropped them.”

She put the trash bag down and picking up the eggs. “They're not broken. Why are you throwing them away? Don't you want them?” She staring at me, looking like a lost puppy.

“It wasn't me. My dad didn't think it was worth the risk.”

“Risk? What risk?”

“Salmonella.”

“What? He's afraid of being poisoned?” Her eyes are wide, she look furious and hurt at the same time. I need find a better excuse.

“Well, Sansa, I mean, look at your back yard. It's a complete mess. It's, like, covered in turds.” _Oh no. What are you doing Jon?_

“That's not true. I clean up after my girls every day.” Her lips were quivering. Her blue eyes brimming with tears, just like three weeks ago, but it wasn’t the same look from when they were cutting down her tree. Right now she look positively angry.

“We just didn't wanna hurt your feelings.”

“Have you always thrown them away? You know, Mrs. Tyrell and Mrs. Reed pay me for my eggs. I gave it to you for free because...” She stopped mid sentence, looking like she’s about to throw the eggs in my face.

“They do? I didn't know.”

“Of course you didn’t know! You don’t know anything, Jon. What I did to you, what I do for you. You never noticed it! I’m so stupid! How could you do that to me?”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, you're not!” She running back to her house, still holding the carton of eggs. She slammed the door so hard even I could hear it from my front yard.

It didn't take me long to realize that I'd traded in my old problems with Sansa Stark for a whole set of new ones. It was actually worse having her mad at me than having her annoy me. The way she ignored me was a constant reminder that I'd been a jerk. I was riding my bike to play football with Theon and some of my classmates, and there she way, on her knee with an old baseball cap and a gardener’s glove pulling up weeds from her yard. I stopped for a minute and when she looking at me, I tried to give her the biggest smile that she used to love so much, but she’s just pouting and go back to her work, pulling out weeds more harsher than it needs to be.

I try to be nice to her in school, following her around and try to sit next to her at lunch. I even offering her my pudding, putting it in her tray before she could say no, but instead of back to her usual self, she was throwing it in the trash bin in front me while smiling sarcastically. Yeah, I deserve that.

One day, when I was coming home from playing basketball with Theon, things got weird. I saw Grandpa helping Sansa Stark planting flower in front of her yard. Wearing a straw hat, a glove and a boots. My grandfather, the one that always wear a slippers, never getting up from his chair unless he needs to be, now working his ass off to help Sansa Stark. Where the hell did he get those work boots?

I couldn't stop looking over there. The more I looked, the madder I got. My grandfather had already said more to Sansa in one hour than he'd said to me in the whole time he'd been living with us. I was pretty sure I'd never seen him laugh. What was his deal with Sansa Stark?

I was re-reading the Amazing Fantasy comic I bought from summer last year, somehow drowned to this new superhero. His superhero name is weird though, but I love how he use red and blue in his costume. I just got it back from Theon after he borrowed it from me without my permission. There was a weird yellow stain in front of the cover. I was so mad at him, I swore I never lend him one of my comic ever again. When I was about to finished reading it, I hear someone knocking at my bedroom door, it was Grandpa. “Hi, Grandpa.”

“Sansa told me about the eggs.” I sigh as I close the comic to sit straight in the foot of my bed, Grandpa followed sitting next to me.

“You know, Jon, one's character is set at an early age. I'd hate to see you swim out so far you can't swim back.” I was confused with his word.

“Sir?”

“It's about honesty, son. Sometimes a little discomfort in the beginning can save a whole lot of pain down the road.” He smiled and then leaving me in more confused state than before. I thought he was about to yell at me, telling me it wasn’t right to wasting food, or calling out at someone else’s yard. but it turns out he was just dissapointed that I was hurting Sansa’s feeling with my lies. It felt worst than being yell at. Maybe I should try harder to made up with her, that way she would stop being mad at me and Grandpa would probably spare his time less with her, but when it came to holding a grudge, Sansa Stark was truly impressive. All week I tried to approach her at school. She'd always find some way to duck me. I can’t believe a few months ago I caught her sniffing my hair,and now she won’t even looking at me. I tried to approched her at home, but whenever she was in her yard, Grandpa was always there with her.

Finally, one Saturday I saw my opening. My grandfather had gone into town to buy some _Bengay_. I guess the yard work was starting to get to him.

“It's looking real good.” Sansa glanced at me for a second and then going back to watering the flower bed.

“Thanks. Rick did most of it.”

“I'm sorry for what I did.” She close the water hose and then walking close to me. I hope she weren’t going to sprayed me, and she wasn’t, she’s just looking at me curiously.

“I just don't get it, Jon. Why didn't you just tell me?”

“I don't know. It was dumb.” I was grabbed the new picket fence she just made for her yard. It feel like my knees about to gave up every time she getting close to me, and then she was squealed, stopping me to touch it. “Don’t touch it Jon! It still wet!” It’s too late though, my hands were covered in white paint.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

She give me a small smile and pulling my arms so I could follow her. “That’s alright. My Dad always got paint stuck in his hands. Sometime in his ears. Come, I’ll help you clean it up.” I followed her to her garage. With her old yard all messy and wild, I assume her house would be messy too, but even her garage are neatly stacked and organized. It was way neater and cleaner than Theon smelly bedroom.

She told me to sit on the bench and pour a paint remover on a white cloth. I was staring at her dumbly as she kneeled and cleaned my hand with it. “It should come off easily” she said as she hold my hand with her left hand and cleaning it with her right one.

“I got it! It’s fine. I got it.” I stop her and grabbed the cloth from her hand way harsher than I intend to be. “It’s my fault. You shouldn’t have to clean it for me.”

She staring at me confused and I gave her my best smile as I tilt my head so she would sit next to me. “I shouldn't have said anything about your yard. It wasn't right.”

“Maybe it's all for the best” She chewed her bottom lips and playing with the end of her braids while looking at her feet. I exhale loudly as I looking at her lips. I don’t know why but I feel a lump in throat and a hot coal in my stomach. I think I’m sick. “Jon? Are you alright?”

I shaked my head and smile. “No. But I think it just the heat.”

She looking at my face. It almost look like she worried about me. “You should wear a hat everytime you go outdoor. It almost summer, you don’t want to passed out because of heat stroke.”

“Yeah, I should have.” The burning feeling in my stomach starting to creeping up my chest. My heart was hammering loudly in my ears, but I couldn’t stop looking at her.

“You are so lucky Jon.”

“Huh?”

“You have Rick as your Grandfather. I learned so much from Rick, it's amazing. I don't even have grandparents anymore.”

“Oh.” I can’t process the word coming out of her mouth beacause I was too busy staring at it.

“I feel sorry for him. He misses your grandma. Can you believe it? He says I remind him of her.”

“What?” I was finally stop looking at her lips and concentrate to her voice, I was shifting my sitting position, it starting to feel uncomfortable.

“I know, right? That's what I thought. But he meant it in a nice way. Something about her spirit.”

“Oh, yeah, right. I think he ever said that to me before.”

There was a blushed in her cheeks. She bite her lower lips again but this time she looking at me.”You were talking about me?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, He was, Grandpa asking about you, and I was... It was nothing really. He thought you were having a backbone or something, and strong or... I don’t know.” I flustered like an idiot, while Sansa couldn’t stop giggling, sending more weird feeling in my stomach. 

“Stop it!” I ask her to stop laughing even though I was starting to laugh with her. Her laughter is always infectious.

“You are so adorable when you can’t make a word.”

I looking at her when she finally stop laughing. There is a dirt in her left cheek. “You have something on your cheek.”

She tried to wiped it off but failed. “Is it gone?”

“No. Let me.” I brushed it with my thumb and the dirt is gone in one swipe, but I still holding her cheek and caressing her gently, mapping her jaw line with my thumb while my forefinger playing with her ear. Her cheek were burning, maybe she got sunburned too, just like me. I lick my lips involuntarily while leaning at her closer.

We were so close to each other, I feel her hot breath in my face. I see nothing but her pink lips and her eyes. Her blue eyes, It feels like I couldn’t breathe, gasping for air like when I was almost drowned in a river when I was 5.

_What is happening?!_

And then I heard a loud bang from the work table behind me. It was Robb dropping a wrench in the table, making a bang noise so loud, I feel like my heart about to drop. I was jumped from the bench while Sansa squealing in shock. “Robb!” She was looking at him mad, but he didn’t care, he was just looking at me.

“Hey, Jon.” His lips were quirking like he making a smile, but his jaw were tight and he was glaring like he was about to hit me with a wrench.

“Hey, Robb.” I was rubbing the back  of my neck while looking at my feet.

“What did you guys doing in here?” He grabbed the wrench that he dropped before and holding it tightly while walking closer to me. I step back every time he getting closer, gulping while looking at his hand.

“Nothing Robb! He got paint all over his hand, I help him cleaned it up. Now, would you please stop scaring him!” Sansa pulled his arm so he would stop towering me. I held my left hand to him, the one that still have a little bit of paint in it.

“See?”

“I think it’s time for me to go home. Bye Sans.” I scurried quickly without bothering to look at her.

“Wait, I walk with you.” Sansa following me, even though I could hear a groan coming from Robb.

We walk in silence until I arrived in my front door. “Good luck with the yard. I'm sure it'll come up great.”

“Thanks.”

I was raking my brain trying to make her stay longer than it should, and then I heard Robb calling for her from their yard. I don’t want her to get into more trouble. “I guess I'll see you around.”

“I guess so.” She smiled and then walking back to her yard, finishing watering the flowers and the grass, Robb trying to help her but she was just shoving him and tell something to him until he gave up. He looking at me with the same blue eyes as Sansa, but instead of hot coal in my stomach, it felt like somebody just dropped a bucket of ice in my back, the same feeling I got when I mistaking a white sheet for a ghost. I running back inside my house without a second thought.

I don’t know about the weird feeling I got in the Stark garage, and to be honest, I don’t care about that. Sansa wasn’t mad at me anymore. I feel relieve that I finally put the whole eggs thing behind me. It was the first time in months I could truly enjoy Bonanza.

I heard Rhaenys try to sneak without my father noticing. But her heels give her away.

“Where you going and why you dressed like that?” He stopped her without have to move from his lazy chair.

“Jojen's. Robb and Bran are bringing over recording stuff and they're gonna make a demo.”

Dad scoff while mouthing the word demo. “Yeah, Like they know how to make a demo.”

“You don't even know them.” Rhaenys looking at him annoyed.

“I don't have to. I know the type.”

“You don't know anything!” She screamed and then walk out the house withouth asking for Dad’s permission.

“Don't talk to me like that!” He look angry but make no effort to stop Rhaenys.

Yep. Everything was back to normal.

“Is that girl working you too hard?” Dad looking at Grandpa rubbing _Bengay_ to his arm and elbow.

“That girl's name is Sansa. And, no, she isn't working me too hard.” Said Grandpa without looking at Dad.

“You've developed quite a soft spot for her, huh?”

“Rhaegar...” My mom make a look that could only describe as a: _“please leave my dad alone”_ look.

“No, Lyanna. Just wanna find out why your father has the energy to befriend a complete stranger when he won't throw a baseball around with his own grandson.”

“It's okay, Dad.” I tried to calm him.

“No, it's not okay.”

“Sansa reminds him of Grandma.”

“Of Lyarra? Heh. That's ridiculous.”

Grandpa finally stop rubbing his ankle and talk to Dad. “You know why the Starks haven't fixed their yard?”

“Yeah, because he's too busy with his paint-by-numbers kit.”

Grandpa looking at Dad annoyed with his snark remarks. “If you had a brother with a severe handicap, what would you do?”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“Ned Stark has a retarded brother.”

He scoffed and then drinking his tea. “So what? He's not the gardener, is he? Heh.” He was laughing at his own joke, nobody laughing with him. It was mean and disrespectful.

“Rhaegar!”

“What? It was a joke.” Dad looking at Mom as she was about to cleaned up the coffee table. But then he stopped her. “Sit, I wasn’t finished.” He then looking at Grandpa, ignoring his disdainful look. “You know, other people have family troubles and they manage to mow their own lawns. I don't know where their pride in ownership is.”

“They don't own that house. The landlord's supposed to maintain it. Mr.Stark puts every extra penny he has into caring for his brother.”

“Don't they have government facilities for that sort of thing?” Mom clearly worry about it. I was surprised that Mrs. Stark never tell her about it. I guess they weren’t that close.

“Maybe they thought that a private facility would be better for him.”

“Either way, it's not our fault that their family has some chromosomal abnormality.”

“It has nothing to do with chromosomes, you idiot! When Sansa’s uncle was born, he had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. If he'd had less oxygen than he would have then, he would've been a stillborn, just like Aegon!”

Mom was shock hearing the name Aegon, then she run to the kitchen, crying her eyes out. As Grandpa about to catch Mom, Dad stopped him and shout at him. “Goddamn it, Rick!” Dad followed her, trying to calm her. But she was locking herself in the bathroom when Dad approached her.

“Lyanna? Lyanna?” He knocked the door twice, then I heard my mom screamed for him to leave her alone between sob. My dad gave up then going outside, slamming the back door so loud, I could hear it from the living room.

“I’m sorry about that, Jon. I shouldn’t have said that. Especially not in front of you.”

“Why is Mom so upset? Who is Aegon?”

Grandpa sigh as he giving me a sad look. “He was supposed to be your older brother, born two years after Rhaenys. But he got an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, there are other complication too, and it was too late to operate on him without hurting your Mother, so your Father took a hard choice and letting your Brother go. She didn’t took it well. I’m sorry Jon.” He get up to squeeze my right shoulder. “I should checking on your mother, you just watch your show. Don’t you worry about this. Your mother would go back to her old self in the morning.”

How can I enjoy the show now? I turn the TV off and looking at Grandpa from the living room. I could barely hear what Grandpa said to Mom, but she finally come out from the bathroom then go sobbing in Grandpa arm for a while, and then she looking at me and asking me to walk closer to her. She hugged me so tight, I almost couldn’t breathe.

“I love you so much, Jon. You know that, don’t you?” She kissed my cheek then wiped her tears that rubbing off to my face. “Oh my handsome boy! When did you get so tall and grown up? I didn’t even noticed it.”

I smiled and then I kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Mom.”

“Well, you can continue watching the show, I’m going to bake a cake for you to eat tomorrow. Chocolate. Your favorite.” Mom were busying herself with the pan and flour while humming a familiar tune. Grandpa was right, Mom was really easy to bounce back after she was down. It was almost like nothing happen.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

“Huh?”

“I find it helps clear the mind. Come on, grab your jacket.”

It was a full moon. The sky was clear without a cloud. I can see the stars. It was a beautiful night. Grandpa walk silently beside me, probably waiting for me to talk.

“What would they have done with him?”

“With whom?”

“Aegon. If he were born, he would’ve grew up just like Sansa’s uncle.”

“You can't dwell on something that might've been, Jon.”

“The way my dad was talking, sounds like he would've thrown him in a nuthouse.”

“No, no. Now, that's not fair. You can't condemn him for something he hasn't done.”

I walked mindlessly and Grandpa seems to followed me. When my mind still preocuppied with my should’ve-been-brother, my feet lead me to the place where the weirwood tree used to be.

“This is where that tree was, wasn't it?” My grandpa looking at the tree stump.

“Yeah.”

He looked at the sky, imagining what it would look like if the tree were still there. “Must've been a spectacular view.” I followed his eyes, looking at the beautiful sky. It was probably why Sansa love the tree so much. There are so many thing that you could see from just a tree. Those years when she ask me to climbed up the tree with her, I should’ve say yes, then I would probably see what she would saw when she climb the tree. 

“She's quite a girl. Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss. But every once in a while, you find someone who's iridescent. And when you do nothing will ever compare.”

_Flat, glossy, iridescent?_

What the hell did that mean? Sansa Stark had always just seemed plain to me.

Until now.

I was tossing and turning in my bed, looking at the drawer where I put the newspaper where Sansa’s story as a headline. I haven’t read it even though Grandpa ask me to read it weeks ago. As I was about to turn off the lamp, I open the drawer and read the newspaper in  my desk. She look strong and fierce. Her hair spilling down her shoulder. I wish I could see her hair color in one of those fancy color photograph. I read it word by word, digesting every words she said. The way she talked about what it felt like to be up in that tree, to be held above the earth, brushed by the wind. Who in junior high talks like that? This weird feeling started taking over in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it. I was slipping. And it was time to get a grip.

It was a regular sunday morning when my mom dropped the bomb on me, and my dad. “We're going to invite the Starks over for dinner.” All of us having a different reaction to the news, Dad didn’t took it well, I was confused as hell and Grandpa seems to be happy about it.

“What?”

“I don't know, Mom.”

“I think that's a marvelous idea.”

“Lyanna, what purpose does this serve?” Dad rubbing off his temple, never look more tired than before.

“Catelyn Stark is a very nice person.” She said as she dropped the sausages in the table.

“And Robb and Bran are really cool.” Add Rhaenys.

“I hate cool.” Dad drinking his coffee quick, forget that it was still hot. He was yelping as he burn his tongue.

“Something we should've done years ago.” Mom looking at Dad intensely, like she wouldn’t accept no from him.

“Yeah, but we didn't. And now we can't. The statute of limitations has run...”

“We're having the Starks over for dinner!” Mom cut Dad. In my 14 years old life, I never saw Mom acting this fierce with Dad. She was always soft and kind, never raised her voice, but now, even a strong-will man like Dad cowering after her.

“If this is about what I said last night, I'm sorry, okay? But, you know, having them over for dinner is not gonna fix his brother.” Dad about to grab sausages, but mom grabbed the plate and put the remaining sausages to my plate.

“It's going to be a sit-down dinner. And I expect everyone to dress accordingly.” She say that without looking at Dad. Rhaenys was groaning when she heard the word dress.

“Oh, God. Can't we just have a barbecue?”

“It's going to be a sit-down dinner!” God. Mom _can_ be scary.

“Just shoot me now.” Dad said the word quietly, only Grandpa and I that could hear it.

“Careful what you wish for.” Grandpa drink his orange juice while looking at me, like we were just shared an inside joke. I was holding a smile listening to Grandpa remarks, but then I remember, in less than 34 hours I would have Sansa Stark, in my home. Seven years I was live accross the street with her. Seven years I know her, but she never step in my house. What should I wear? Do I have to clean up my room? Calm yourself, Jon. She wasn’t going to visit your room. It was just dinner, with her family, and my family. Yeah everyting would be just fine.

The fact that I have to seeing her at school make me uncomfortable. I found myself staring at her in class. The way her hair fell back over her shoulders, she looked just like the picture in the newspaper. Mya Stone caught me watching. If I didn't do something fast, this could spread like wildfire.

“There was a bee in her hair. See, there it goes.” I was pointing at random window, hoping it would make a great cover-up so she wouldn’t blabber out to Sansa.

“There's no bee.” She following the way my finger pointing out at random object. I scratch the back of my head starting to feel nervous.

“It flew out the window.” I convinced myself I'd dodged a bullet, but this is getting ridiculous. I had to put Sansa out of my mind. Keep the focus on the important stuff like schoolwork. My weakness was unnerving as I was staring at Sansa’s picture from the newspaper, and then Rhaenys coming inside my room without knocking, making me close the binder so hard, I almost snapped my finger.

“I need your sharpener.”

“Jeez, Rhae! You ever heard of knocking?”

Rhaenys trying to open the binder but I slide it to the desk drawer. “Hey, what you got there? Dad's Playboy?”

“Ew! No!”

Rhaenys grab the sharpener in my desk then running out of my room, but not before she whispered to me. “Give my best to Miss October.”

“Get out!” She was laughing and then playing with my bedroom door, closing and opening it like a child.

“Or should I say your best? Ha, ha.”

“You're disgusting!”

My life had become a minefield. In home, at school, there were no safe place for me to looking at Sansa’s picture. It already starting to fade. I need to find a new copy from somewhere, probably framing it so it won’t fade away.

I put the newspaper back in my binder as I saw Theon sitting next to me.

“Hey, man.”

“Hey.”

“What's this?” He staring at the part of the newspaper that peeking at my elbow, and then he pull it out of my binder without asking.

“Whoa.” He staring at me, dumbfoundedly, looking at the article and then to my face a couple time like an idiot.

“It's not what you think.” He staring at me blankly, trying to coax more more word from me.

“Okay, _it is_ what you think, but I can explain.” He blinking fast while pursing his mouth. I surendered

“Okay, I can't explain. Can we just talk about it later?”

“Whatever you say.” He put the newspaper back to my desk. I saw him shaking his head like I was just doing something aweful.

I know I had to talk to someone. I was thinking I should talk to Grandpa, but no, he would just put more weird notion in my brain, forcing me to be close with Sansa. On a second thought, it wasn’t sound so bad, maybe I will talk to Grandpa, but right now, I had to dump this feeling to Theon, maybe he could help me get back on track. We were in the library while I finally had a chance to talk to him. Theon can be a prick sometime, but he was surprisingly sensitive in matters of the heart.

“Are you freaking mental? Sansa Stark? You hate her!” Mrs. Mordane glaring at Theon, asking him to be quiet.

“That's what's weird. I don't think I do. I can't stop thinking about her.” I whispered at him, trying to keep my voice down.

“You got it bad, man.”

“Well, what do I do?”

“Well, you gotta nip this in the bud. These aren't real emotions.”

“They're not?”

“You feel guilty because of the egg thing.”

“Yeah, and I insulted her yard.”

“Exactly. Of course, the place is a dump anyways.” Once a prick is always a prick.

“Her dad's got a retarded brother and all their money goes to helping him.”

“A retard? Well, shoot, that ought to tell you something.” He was smiling, like he just find something interesting.

“About what?”

“About Sansa.”

I was starting to get impatient with him. “What are you saying?”

“The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” He was smiling and punching my right arm lightly. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to yell at him, shove him, punch him until he couldn’t smile again. What did he know anyway? He didn’t know Sansa like I did. But all that came out was:

“Heh, oh. Yeah, right”

I was supposed to go to Theon’s after school but I couldn't be around him. I didn’t even wait for him after I finished my class. I need sometime alone, so I could work out my anger. He'd crossed the line. And standing right next to him across that line was my father. I didn't care what they thought. There is only one explanation why I lied about those eggs, why I couldn’t stop looking at her, why I couldn’t stop thinking about her, why I feel like my heart about to burst in flame every time she neared me, every time she touched me.

_I liked Sansa Stark._


	3. Jon the Moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sound of laughter getting louder and louder, I ran to catch her. When she was just about to ride her bike, I stand in front of her. “ Sansa, please, listen to me.”
> 
> “Move, Jon! Or I swear to god I would hit you my bike!” She was crying. I can’t believe that I make her cry again. She pushed the pedal but I hold her stirring wheel with both of my hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happen. I was confused.”
> 
> “Confused? YOU WERE CONFUSED?! You almost kiss me in front of everybody after what you did to me. Did you realized how embarrassing it was? Now move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family drama in targaryen household, but I'm so happy to write Lyanna punched Rhaegar in the face because he deserve it.  
> So, I aged down Cersei, Jaime, Sandor and Ros to match with Jon and Sansa. I almost put dany as jon exes and sansa's rival but her last name is targaryen and I don't want to put incest in this story, also who served better as sansa's nemesis than cersei? sansa is YMBQ after all...  
> Thank you for reading! xxoo

My left hand won’t stop fidgeting every time my mom moving around to change the vase, or to polish the crystal glass. I was nervous enough without have to feel Mom’s nervous energy radiating the room. I want to ask Mom which shirt should I wear but it look like she was too busy to decorating the whole house with flowers and table cloths. I wanted to look good for Sansa, but I didn't want her to think that I wanted to look good for her. It was a fine line. A very fine line.

“Mom, are you trying to make the Starks feel totally worthless?” Mom was polishing the crystal for the fifth time. I tried to pulled her attention to me, but she still straightening the dinning setting, make everything as symmetrical as possible. 

“I want it to be nice.” She finally looking at me once she satisfied enough with how she arrange the candles and the centerpiece. I was holding two shirts to showed my Mom as I stand there, only in my undershirt and pajama’s bottom. “And why aren't you dressed? They would be here any minute.”

“I don’t know what to wear. What do you think?” I showed her my plaid shirt and my favorite black shirt.

Mom smiled at me as I put the hanger with the black shirt around my neck. She took the plaid shirt from my hand and the black shirt from my neck. “It was too casual for you to wear a plaid. And even though your father said that this dinner feels like a funeral, you can’t wear a black shirt to a nice sit down dinner. Also, you wear this shirt a lot, I know you still have a bunch of shirt that you never wear. How about your red shirt? I know you look nice in it.” 

I remember the red shirt Grandma Lyarra bought for me for my 13th birthday. I only wear it once because it was too fancy for my taste, and it one size too big for me.Grandma said that I would grew into it, somehow I doubt that. “I don’t know Mom, I think it was too much for this.”

“What? No. It’s not too much. You look handsome in it. Come on, Jon. I would love if you stop wearing black so much. You look great in blue, and red, and white. Anything but black.”

As I was about to took my favorite shirt from Mom, she tossed it in the coat closet and lock it. “Really? Ugh. Fine!” I go back to my room and searched for the red shirt. Once I wear it, somehow it fit to me like a glove, and not one size too big like last year. I was satisfied to find that I grown a couple of inches last summer, and those time I spend lifting when my dad forced me to join wrestling team, had been paid off nicely. As I was admiring my look in the mirror, I heard Mom yelling from downstairs. “Jon, Rhaenys, come on down. They’ll be here any minute” There is no time to styling my hair. I glanced at the mirror and realized that my hair look like a mess. I tried to combed it, but I made it worst than before. Now, I got comb stuck in my hair.

I went to Rhaenys's room to get her help but got distracted by her fluffy green dress, I tried to hold my laugh, but it failed.”Ha, ha, ha! What the hell do you wearing?”

“Shut up! What the hell do _you_ wearing?” She pointed at my hair, and I remember, I still got a comb stuck in my hair. “Help please.” I smiled as sweet as possible so she won’t make me come down with a comb stuck in my hair.

“Ugh! Come here.” She ask me to sit on her vanity table and pulling out _pomade_ out of her drawer.

“Why do you have that on your drawer?”

“It’s Dad’s, I stole  it when he grounded me last week. Now, please don’t move, you don’t want me accidentally ripped the hair that you love so much, do you?” I remember Dad having a bad hair for three days until Mom bought him a new one. This is not the first time Rhaenys started an act with Dad. Once when she was 9, she separated his socks and putting it in five different drawers, because Dad told her that he wouldn’t let her adopted a cat. He grounded her for a month but she said it was totally worth it. The pound was about to put the cat down because nobody wants to adopt him, he was a vicious and ugly black cat with a torn ear. Jojen adopt him and named him Balerion for Rhaenys. I think that’s the reason why she always had such a big crush on him. The cat was old enough when Jojen adopt him. He died last year after a long 16 years life.

“Aw! Careful! You pulled my hair.” Rhaenys muttered something to me as she successfully separated my hair from the comb. “You are so lucky to have a straight hair.” She got Mom’s beautiful straight hair while I got the curl from My Dad’s side of the family, but thankfully, not his hair color. I can’t imagine me as a blonde guy.

“I know. Now what style do you want?” She put a medium amount of _pomade_ in her hand and put it into my hair. I want to say James Dean or Paul Newman, but we don’t have a time for that. “Just a simple comb over, please.”

She worked really fast and I’m pretty satisfied with the result, she might be an annoying older sister, but there is something that I could always rely on her: her cool sense of style. “Damn, I’m good.” She said as she admiring her work.

“Jon! Rhaenys! Come on down! The Starks is here!” I hear Mom calling for the second time. Rhaenys goes to the bathroom to washed her hand but not before she teased me. “Hurry up Jon. You don’t want to make your princess waiting, do you?”

She expected me to mad at her joke, but I’m too nervous to be mad at her. This dinner really wreck my nerve. “I didn’t look too obvious didn’t I?” I wear a nice shirt, styling my hair, I even almost put a cologne for her, until I remember I don’t have a cologne and all Rhaenys has are too flowery for my taste. My 13 year old self would screaming at me for putting this much effort to impressed Sansa Stark. Rhaenys had a couple of boyfriends before, so I trust her to give me a relationship advice. She could be mature some time, once you passed the teasing and the childish name-calling.

“You did. But it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Girl like her know what she want, and most of them didn’t like to play a game.”

I paused for a second to absorb her words. “What kind of girl is she?”

Rhaenys smiled softly before she answered me. “The smart kind. Now, would you please get down before Mom drag both of our asses?”

I tried so hard not to touch my hair as I walk down the stair. I didn’t want to ruin it, but I’m so nervous, I feel like pulling my hair out. But all my anxious was gone after I saw her, holding a chocolate pie and wearing a blue knee-length dress with a ¾ sleeve and a small matching ribbon tied on her waist. She look just like Audrey Hepburn in that dress, but prettier if that even possible. As a matter of fact, she always look pretty in every clothes she wear, I was just too stupid to noticed it. She let her hair free, it spilling down to her right shoulder and her back. I almost running down to reach it.

“Hey, come on in.” I heard Rhaenys greeted Robb and Bran behind me. Grandpa and Mom greeted Mr. And Mrs. Stark. “Come in, come in. I'm glad you could make it. Gosh! Catelyn, you don’t need to go for so much trouble with the desert. What is this? Homemade pie?” Mom took one of the pie from Sansa’s hand and lead Mrs. Stark to the dining room. “Yes, it's a homemade chocolate and blueberry cheesecake pies, It’s not trouble at all, Sansa help me making these pies. I heard chocolate is Jon’s favorite.” Mrs. Stark smiling at me as she followed Mom. I can’t help but looking at Sansa. She was blushing, her cheeks matched her scorching red hair, making her look as if her whole head was on fire. She made my favorite desert, just for me. A month ago I won’t even eat her eggs, now I would gladly eat her burnt omelette.

“There goes the waistline.” Grandpa followed Mom and Mrs. Stark to the dining room after he winked at Sansa, adding more red to her cheeks as if she wasn’t red enough before.

“Hey, looking good Rhae.” Bran holding his smile as he look at Rhaenys’s dress. Rhaenys rolled her eyes at him and decided to ignore him. “Good evening Mr. Stark.” She offering her hand politely.

“Thank you for inviting us Rhae, and please, you can call me Ned. ”

“Please don’t, Rhae. He acted like he was cool enough to be called Ned, but he’s not.” Robb joking and Mr. Stark smack the back of  his head playfully. “What? It’s weird that you keep insisting for our friend to call you Ned.” Bran nodding in the background, Rhae and I laughing at them. I never talked with Mr. Stark before, except for a few morning greet and a polite small talk, but he seems like a really nice dad. A much nicer dad than the one I have.

As Mr. Stark about to reply Robb, Dad cut him and greet him in the most friendly manner I ever saw, but I know it was just a facade. “Hey, big guy!”

“Hey, Rhaegar. How are you?” Mr. Stark shake his hand politely

“We should've done this a long time ago. Come on in.” Mr. Stark followed Dad to the Dinning room, Mom, Grandpa and Mrs. Stark were there too.

“This is a cool place.” Bran looking at the inside of my house. “It’s ridiculous that you never invite us before, Rhae.”

“Yeah, you know how My Dad is. Come on, I'll show you my room.” She nodding at Robb and Bran for them to follow her up the stairs, leaving me alone with Sansa at the foyer. I could hear Robb faintly told Rhaenys about their new song. He sounds super excited about it.

“You don’t have to eat the pie if you don’t want to.” She speak after she make sure that no one can hear us. Her tone was so cold and aloof. Did I did something wrong to her? I thought she was already forgive for the whole egg thing.

“No! I wanted to!” I was so nervous, I sounds like Deputy Dog. I walked closer to her so I could look at her more clearly. I want to say that she look beautiful, that her hair reminded me of a burnt orange sunset over White Harbor, and her blue dress brought out her eye color. But all that came out was:

“You look good.”

_Nice one, Jon._

She looking at me straight in the eyes and saying this words in one breath. “I heard you and Theon talking about me in the library, and I don't wanna speak to you. Not now, not ever.” She almost running away from me to joined Mr. Stark and Grandpa’s conversation in the dining room.

What the hell? How could she listen to us? Did she hear that I like her and she decided that she didn’t like me anymore because of it? And then it hit me, she probably hear Theon  making fun of her and her uncle, and hear me agreeing to it. I don’t know if I wanted to vomit or passed out, or both, but I need to explained everything to her. But what else could I explained? This isn’t happening. She can’t hate me when I was just like her now.

As I was about to stop her, she stand closely to her dad, making it hard for me to talk to her, so I just stand behind her awkwardly. I could join in their conversation, but I didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“And I say you can, but what you're proposing would require a perpetual-motion machine, so it's not possible.” Mr. Stark looking at Sansa nudge at his arm. He embrace her as he ask her opinion about it. “What do you think Sans? Do you think it was possible?”

“Well, if you had two opposite charged poles with a neutral conductor...” I couldn’t hear the rest of their conversation, it was too bizarre, even for me. I mean, perpetual motion? What the hell was that? Here I was, dying inside, and they were talking about perpetual motion. And how did Sansa know about all that stuff?

“Come on, everybody, dinner's ready. Rhaenys! Dinner!” Mom’s voice brought me back to reality. I need to make up with Sansa, fast, before she could hold a grudge against me. The last time she mad at me, she won’t talked to me for a week, and it was just over a lousy eggs. For this case, she could not talk to me for a month, maybe more, and I don’t know if I could live with that. When Mr. Stark and Grandpa sat on the dining chair, I tap her shoulder gently so she could talk to me.

“Sansa, can I talk to you?” She folded her arms and looking at me flat with no emotion, it looks like she was done with me. “It was wrong, what Theon said. I know it.”

She narrowed her eyes and hugged her middle tightly. “Did you know it was wrong when he said it?”

“Yeah. I wanted to punch him, but we were in the library.”

“So instead you just agreed with him and laughed.”

I nod and smile, I feel like my inside is about to flipped out but I tried to stay calm as possible. “Yeah. You know how he is. I can’t even look at him after he say that.”

“Then that makes you a coward.” She walked away from me again and sit between her mom and Robb. This time I couldn’t stop her to convinced her that I wasn’t a coward, I was just... I don’t know, stupid? That’s not a good excuse for my behavior. At this point, she probably smart enough to know that I really am a moron. Now I just have to endure this, sitting across from angry Sansa for an entire dinner. My dad was right. We should have barbecued. It was awkward enough that all of us was basically just a stranger, living across each other for seven years and yet we never really talk to each other. Sansa might know Grandpa Rick, and Rhaenys might be close with Robb and Bran, but other than that, our family never have anything remotely close to a decent conversation, with my Dad always talking like he was too sophisticated for their family. The first minute filled with silence and occasional clanking noise from our plates.

“I just want to say how wonderful it is to have you share a meal with us.” Mom break the awkward silent as she smile at Mr. And Mrs. Stark. “May it be the first of many.” Dad choked at Mom’s word, shock with her notion that he would have to survive another dinner with the Starks.

“Sorry, wrong pipe.” He avoided Mom’s glare as he drank his water.

“Well, we couldn't be happier. We are just all so thrilled to be here.” Mrs. Stark smile at Mom, ignoring Dad’s not-so-subtle disdain to her family.

“Sansa, you did a really nice job on your yard.” Mom averting her eyes from Dad and switched the conversation to Sansa.

“Thanks Mrs. Targaryen. Rick was a big help.” Grandpa waved his hand as he chewed his tater tots.

“Yeah, I know. You gotta tell me your secret. I can't get him to do a thing around here.” Dad pointing his fork to grandpa, looking like all high and mighty than anybody in this dining table.

“Rhaegar!” Mom shot another death stare to him. He put both of his hand in the air in surrender motion and smiling at her until she stop staring at him.

“I kid, sweetheart. I'm telling you, the neighborhood is really coming to life. With your yard and now with the new house, I mean, that new house is really taking shape.”

“Which one?” Mr. Stark asking Dad, trying so hard to smile at him. I can see that Dad was not the only one that doesn’t want to be at this dinner.

“You know, the one where they cut down that big ugly tree.”

Sansa stop cutting her steak, she stared at her plate as her lips quivering like she was just about to cry, or yell at my dad. Mrs. Stark rub her back to calm her down until she starting to eat again. I know My dad is a jerk, but how can he be so insensitive like this? Didn’t he know how much Sansa love that tree? The whole town watch as she bravely stay in the tree until her dad convinced her to come down. Even if My dad didn’t see it, he could read it in the newspaper. I still remember the line where Mr. Stark said that no tree worth her daughter’s life. I wanted to say that a lot of people liked that tree, but I didn't. I didn't want to go against my dad. So I just shoved more beans into my mouth to keep it shut.

“Some people thought that tree was the jewel of the neighborhood.” I could hear that Mr. Stark still tried to convinced Dad that the tree was a beautiful landmark. I didn’t see his expression, since I’m too busy staring at Sansa’s face. She look like she about to put a fork in Dad’s eye. If she did that, I’m not going to stop her.

“Yeah, well, there's no accounting for taste.” _God dammit!_ My dad is one insensitive prick. How can he even said that? Can he read the room? I mean, even Rhaenys and Mom look uncomfortable when Dad calling it a big ugly tree, but he’s just acting as oblivious as ever, switching his attention from Mr. Stark to Robb and Bran.

“So, Robb, Bran, Bran, Robb. You guys are, uh, gonna be graduating soon, huh?”

“Yeah, thank God.” Bran smiling at Robb as Robb nod agreeing to his statement.

“What, you don't like high school?”

Robb looking at Dad in disbelieve “You kidding?”

“No, I wasn’t. High school was the best time of my life.”

Robb and Bran looking at each other. They probably thinking that a guy like my dad would probably having a much nicer time in High school than them. “Not for us, no.”

“Yeah, we've had enough of that scene.” Bran add to Robb’s word as they looking at each other. It seems like they exchange a silent conversation with each other. I’m not surprised if they were talking shit about My dad in their mind.

“Ah. So college is probably out of the question, huh?” My dad talked in condescending tone. I could see that Mom glaring at him again. And grandpa rubbing his temple after his rude remarks. Why can’t he just shut up?

“No, it's a possibility.” Robb replied emotionless, reminded me with Sansa’s expression before when she calling me a coward. Bran might be his twin, but he and Sansa are more act and look alike than Bran and him. Sometime it’s creeping me out.

“They've actually been accepted at King’s Landing University. Robb just got his early acceptance last week and Bran actually already got full scholarship after he won the science competition at the academy last year.” Mrs. Stark talking about her boys with proud in her eyes. As it turn out, it wasn’t just Sansa that was a braniac, her whole family filled with talented and smart people, and Theon dare to called her a retard. Grandpa was right, it has nothing to do with chromosome or genetic.

“Really? Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Dad looked more annoyed than glad.

“But, um, we're gonna give music a shot first.” Bran smiling as he heard Robb saying the word music.

“Really?” Dad asking halfheartedly.

“Oh, they are very talented.” Mr. Stark smiling proudly at his sons. It looks like both of their parents were fully supporting their children’s decision. I know how hard it was to be successful in music industry. If I were accepted in ivy league university and get a scholarship but decided to throw it all away for music, Dad probably would slap me into oblivion, or cut me from the family indefinitely.

“Oh yeah, their band is really boss. They did a bunch of demos and they're really cool.” Add Rhaenys.

“Thanks, Rhae.” Said Robb and Bran at the same time.

“When Rhaegar and I first met, he was playing in a band.” Mom smiled at Dad as she reminiscing their past.

“ _You_ played in a band?” Rhaenys looking at Dad in disbelieve, and so did I.

“Oh! He has such a beautiful voice. He was also a wonderful saxophone player.” Mom touched Dad’s hand as she looking at him lovingly, but Dad looked like he was constipated.

“Cool. You still play?” Bran asking sincerely.

“Well, l...”

“If you want, you can come jam out with us sometime.” Robb cut him out mid-sentence.

“Uh, you... No, I mean... Heh.” He looked nervous for a second and then he looked at his plate sadly. “That's not me anymore.”

Mom’s smile faltered, and she switched her attention to the twins. “Have you boys ever performed in front of an audience?”

“A lot of times.” Robb replied her with a proud smile on his face. The rest of conversation was filled with their plan about their band and how they would take a gap year to pursued their music career. But the more Robb and Bran talked about their musical exploits, the quieter my dad got. He tried to plaster on a smile now and then, but underneath he seemed really sad.

I could barely concentrate with the rest of their conversation. Mrs. Stark talking about how her parent didn’t approve Mr. Stark at first, and Grandpa saying something about Republicans fought like crazy against the New Deal. The rest of the evening was painless enough. But through it all, Sansa didn't say a word to me. Never even looked at me. Until she was about to leave.

“I'm sorry I was so angry when we first came in. I think everyone had a good time. Your mom was really nice to invite us.” She took a deep breathe as she said the next word to me. “ I just realized that we never been a friend. And I forgive you for not taking my side when they cut down the weirwood tree, or when you throwing out my eggs and making fun of my uncle and my yards. But you don't have to worry, I won’t bother you ever again, Jon.” She gave me a polite smile before she said good bye, and then she was running to grabbed Robb’s arm. He embrace her as they walk side by side to their home, laughing about something that I couldn’t hear.

Her apology/forgiveness made things worse. I knew I wasn't forgiven. It was like I wasn't even important enough to hold a grudge against. I keep staring at her back, even when she was disappear inside her house. I keep thinking about how I would making it up to her. But I think it’s too late. She was no longer hate me, now she’s just feel indifferent about me.

“Jon. Don’t just stand there! Make yourself useful and help your mother.” Dad calling me from inside the house. I complied and go to the dining room to collect the dirty dishes.

“Well, I think they're a delightful family. Those boys were nothing like I expected.” Said mom as she took the dirty dishes from me.

“I thought they were very nice young men.” Add Grandpa as he wiped the clean dishes from Mom and putting in the breakfast counter. Rhaenys put the clean crystal glass and plates to the locked cabinet. As usual, my dad just sitting on the stool drinking beer as the four of us worked.

“Hoodlums.” Dad mumbled quietly but clear enough for me and Grandpa to hear.

“What?” Grandpa asked him exasperatedly.

“How you think they can afford all that recording gear?”

“Rhaegar, please.” Mom wiped her wet hands to talked to Dad. “You can't just make an accusation like that.”

“Don't be so naive, Lyanna! Do you know how expensive it is to record a demo? They're probably stealing hubcaps, for chrissake!”

“You are such an asshole!” Rhaenys screamed at him. I could see how red Dad’s face was from the dining room. I was still holding on more dirty dishes but I put it back in the table as I saw Dad took a swing and slap Rhaenys hard in her face. I was about to slapped him back, but Mom beat me to a punch, literally.

My mom decided that it wasn’t enough to punch Dad’s nose, she grabbed the nearest crystal glass and almost throw it to his head. It was chaos, Mom screaming, Grandpa dropped the clean plate as he hold Mom to stopped her from throwing the glass. She was yelling to my dad when Grandpa manage took the glass from her. “What is the matter with you!”  

“Go to hell.” Rhaenys spat those words to Dad’s face. She didn’t cry even though her left cheek was red and her nose were bleeding. She run to her room, Dad followed her, trying to catch her but Grandpa stop him. “Stop it, Rhaegar!”

Dad was so angry but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was just screamed and then leave the three of us in the kitchen, but not before he threaten us. “Don’t you dare talking to me like that!” He pointing his finger to Grandpa, and then he looked at me and Mom, his eyes were darting like a mad man looking at us back and forth. “Nobody talks to me like that in my own house!” He slammed the door and I could hear him open the garage door to take out the car. I didn’t know where he was going, and to be honest, I don’t care.

I'd seen my father angry before, but this was different. As I lay in bed that night, I thought about how my dad always looked down on the Starks, and how he'd called them a white trash and made fun of Mr. Stark's paintings. Now I realized he was just mad at himself. Sansa called me a coward. And maybe she’s right, I am a coward, just like my dad. My head was spinning around between the sad smile on Dad’s face, the blood on Rhaenys nose and the time when Sansa calling me a coward and her half-ass apologize/forgiveness. I feel dizzy. I can’t help but feeling that Sansa Stark was out of my life. Or, more accurately I was out of hers.

The dinner with the Starks had taken its toll on me. Then the annual school fundraiser arrived, and I found myself with a whole new set of problems. I was a Basketboy. To fully appreciate the humiliation of being a Basketboy, you need to know that the chosen few are auctioned off in front of the student body to the highest-bidding females. Yes, technically, each of us comes with a lunch in a basket, but let's not kid ourselves. This was a beefcake parade.

“There he is, my idol!” Theon squeeze both of my shoulder from behind. I want to grab his arm and throwing him to the ground, but I hold it.

“One word, you're a dead man.” I said it between my teeth.

“No, man, I'm serious. Listen, you won't believe this.”

I was this close to go ape shit with him, but instead of that, I was just stop walking and took a deep breath to talked to him in a more civilized manner. “What?”

“Two of the hottest chicks are fighting over you.”

My mind couldn’t stop wondering if he were talking about Sansa. “What are you talking about?”

“Cersei is breaking up with Bobby. She and Ros are having a bidding war over you.”

I walked away from him, disappointed by his news. “I don't care.”

“Are you nuts? Cersei Lannister dumped Robert Baratheon because of you. You're my idol!”

As comforting as it was to be Theon’s idol it didn't diminish the horror of being Basketboy number nine. My only hope was that a giant tornado would destroy the school before the event. But it almost Saturday, and not even a storm could stop the event from happening.

I feel like an idiot wearing a grey suit complete with a tie and a picnic basket in my hand, standing with other 20 Basketboys in the backstage. “Welcome, everyone to this year's Winterfell Boosters Club Auction. Once again we are pleased to present 20 of Winterfell’s finest young men...” A sound of someone calling me, cutting Mrs. Mordane’s announcement. I groaned as I found the source of the voice. It was Theon.

“Jon, Jon, Jon!” He was panting as he shoved other basketboys to get near me.

“What are you doing here?” I was asking without bothered to look at him.

“Sansa’s in the third row.”

My eyes was wide as I heard him mentioned Sansa’s name. I tried so hard to hold my enthusiasm “So?”

“She's got a wad of cash!”

“Horseshit.”

“Horse-true. I saw her counting it by her locker.” I don’t know if Theon was lying or not. I couldn’t help but feeling a little bit hopeful that Sansa might want to bid me. Did she wasn’t serious when she said that she didn’t want to talk to me anymore? My hand was so sweaty, I almost dropped the basket to the ground.

“Come on everybody! in place now.” Mr. Seaworth calling all of us to stand in front of the stage. I could barely walk, feeling like thousands of spiders crawling all over my back.

“And now, please give a big Winterfell School welcome to your 1963 Basketboys!”

Sansa with cash? What did this mean? How was it possible that she was gonna bid on me after what she said that night?

“First up, we have Samwell Tarly. Samwell on the chess team, and his hobbies include stamp collecting and the yo-yo. Remember, when you bid, you'll not only be getting the handsome Mr.Tarly, you'll also be enjoying a lovely chicken-salad sandwich and what looks to be a onion dip, and a big slice of cherry pie. Okay, who will start the bidding at $5?” Thus began the bidding. “Anybody?” Or in Sam‘s case, the lack of bidding.

I saw Gilly raised her hand shyly in the fifth row. “Very good! Here we go.” Once Mrs. Mordane saw no one else bidding on Sam, she knocked her gavel to the table. “Sold! For $5.”

The rest of the auction feel like a long waiting to the gallows. I can’t help but feeling like I was in line for my execution. The highest bidding so far was Jaime Lannister, Cersei’s twin brother for $10. Mrs. Mordane seems like she wasn’t satisfied enough with the result and started to promote his Peanut-butter-and-banana sandwich like it was something worth to mentioned twice. Oddly it worked. Lolly raised her hand and start to bidding at $15.

“Sold for $15! Number eight is Sandor Clegane. Sandor is a member of wrestling team...” Now only Sandor Clegane stood between me and the auction block. I wasn't interested in his hobbies or what was in his basket. All I could think of was Sansa. What if she did bid on me? What if she got in a bidding war with Cersei and Ros and lost out?

“Let's start the bidding at $5. Anybody? No bidders?” I was contemplating the horrors of it when I hear her sweet sound breaking the silence in the auditorium.

“Eight dollars.”

“There you go. Eight dollars, that's more like it! Do I hear 10?"

I couldn’t breathe. Sansa Stark was bidding on Sandor Clegane? How could she bid on Sandor? How could she bid on anyone?

“Sold to Sansa Stark!” The sound of Mrs. Mordane’s gavel pulling me out of my daze. I looked at Sansa in the third row, talking to Mya Stone. I couldn’t stop looking at her. How could she bid on him? Everybody was afraid of him, even his team mate calling him the Hound. I remember once he sprained my right ankle when I was still in the wrestling team. I accidentally calling him “dog” and he pounced me without warning. It was technically a sparring, so my mom couldn’t do anything about it. Finally, Mom forcing Dad to pulled me out of the club after I came home with multiple bruises, he agreed when I decided to join football teaminstead.

“Next is Basketboy number nine, Jon Targaryen.” I knew I was supposed to step forward, but I couldn't move.

“Step up, Jon, don't be shy.” I blocked my eyes from the spotlight and decided to move my leg slowly. “Better late than never. Ha, ha.” I don’t care that Mrs. Mordane laughing at me in front of a lot of people, I don’t care if Cersei won the bidding war, or if Ros was the one that win it. I just want to go home and listen to _“I Saw Her Standing There”_ in repeat until I finished Junior school.

As Mrs. Mordane about mentioned my hobby and the content in my picnic basket, Ros raised her hand to start the bidding. “Oh, well, wait until l...”

“Fifteen!”

“Twenty!” Cersei raised her hand, ignoring Mrs. Mordane interupting the girls to wait for her announcement.

“Twenty-five!”

“Thirty!”

“Forty!’

“Oh, my...” Mrs. Mordane gaping as the bidding war starting to get crazy. I know Cersei’s family is super rich, but I don’t understand why she want to waste her money on me. I mean, we used to date for a week, just because I want to threw Sansa out of my back. Cersei and Sansa known to hate each other, so I was dating her just to make Sansa mad at me, but it was a year ago. I don’t even care with her anymore. And what’s wrong with Ros? She was a new girl. She just transferred from Winter Town this semester, and we never, ever speak with each before. Our conversation only limited to polite hello and good-bye. Girls are weird.

Cersei looking at Ros with a smug face as she state her latest bidding calmly. “Fifty. Dollars.” Ros was gaping in disbelieve

“Wh... All right. Well, it appears the bidding is underway. Fifty going once. Fifty going twice. Sold to Miss Cersei Lannister for $50! An all-time record. Oh, the boosters will be very grateful for such a generous donation!”

I walked to the cafetaria with Cersei’s by my side. She linked her arm to me tightly. I want to pushed her and run to Sansa, but it seems like I couldn’t. Her arm was like a dead lock to me. It was really strange. Here I was, having lunch with the hottest girl in school and I was miserable. I could faintly hear she talking about her family cabin and how she wanted to take me there. I couldn’t listen to the rest of her conversation because less than 20 feet away from me, was Sansa. _My Sansa_ with Sandor Clegane. She's laughing. What was she laughing about? How could she sit there and laugh and look so beautiful?

“Jon, are you all right?”

“What?” I look at Cersei as she pulling my attention back to her.

“What are you staring at?”

“Nothing.”

She looks satisfied with my answer and decided to yapping again. “Oh! you would love there! You could get the most outrageous tan. By the way, lunch is really delicious, Jon. I don’t usually like lemon cake, but I like yours.” Yeah, I didn’t intend for her to eat that. It wasn’t hers to take. I think I planned to give it to Sansa as a peace offering since lemon cake is her favorite, but I couldn’t remember.

“Jon, did you hear me? This is a really delicious lunch.”

I decided to give Cersei a chance. She paid for $50 to have a lunch with me, the nicest thing I could do was at least trying to talk to her. “Can we not talk about tans or food?”

“Well, what do you wanna talk about?”

“I don't know, perpetual motion? Do you know anything about that?”

“Perpetual what?” I look at her face and then I look at Sansa’s face. I know it wasn’t right but I couldn’t sit with her and pretended I don’t want to grab Sansa and took her away from this dreadful school. What I did next was shocking. I blamed the adrenaline, or Sandor talking and smiling to her as he eat her lunch, or how beautiful she was in her yellow summer dress, but I couldn’t explain my next action. I don't know what came over me. It was like I was possessed or something. I ran to Sansa and talking to her quietly, ignoring the weird look Sandor gave to me. He could sprained both of my ankles later, I don’t give a shit. Right now I just want to talk to her.

“Sansa, I gotta talk to you.” I grabbed her arm lightly so she could stand close to me.

“What?” She pulled her arm and fold it to her chest. She asking me when I was just looked at her and didn’t say anything. “What's going on, Jon?”

I took both of her shoulders and look into her eyes. The same blue eyes that’s been staring at me for seven years. How could I ignore her? How could anybody ever ignore her? My eyes darting between her eyes and her lips. I pulled her closer to me. She look confused, and then panic after she realized what I’m about to do. “What are you doing? Jon, stop it!” She pushed me and run away from me. I could hear everybody laughing at me. I was froze for a second.

“Jon, you didn't even make it to first base!” I hear Grenn shouting from the corner of the room

“Come here, Jon! I'll kiss you. Ha, ha.” Val make a loud kissy sound mocking me.

As the sound of laughter getting louder and louder, I ran to catch her. When she was just about to ride her bike, I stand in front of her. “ Sansa, please, listen to me.”

“Move, Jon! Or I swear to god I would hit you my bike!” She was crying. I can’t believe that I make her cry again. She pushed the pedal but I hold her stirring wheel with both of my hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happen. I was confused.”

“Confused? YOU WERE CONFUSED?! You almost kiss me in front of everybody after what you did to me. Did you realized how embarrassing it was? Now move!” I let her bike go after she not-so-lightly run over my left foot with her bike.

“Sansa! Sansa!” I tried to call her but it was useless. I ignore the light sting on my left foot and decided to catch her by running since I ride a bus to school today, that is until I heard Theon yelling at me.

“What's the matter with you?”

“Leave me alone, Theon.” I walked fast but he was faster than me, standing in front of me to blocked me.

“You get a date with the finest girl on campus and you blow it for Sansa.”

“You wouldn't understand!”

“I completely don't understand! We're talking about Sansa Stark here. Nightmare neighbor, know-it-all nuisance. The coop-poop babe.”

“Shut up!” I couldn’t hold it anymore. I pushed him so hard, he almost knocked over the bikes behind him. He got up with anger in his face, but he realized that he didn’t stand a chance against me. I walked away from him, but I could still hear him screaming at me.

“Hey, have you flipped? What's the matter with you! What’s so good about her? Is that because it was easier with her? How can you left Cersei for that slut?”

I turn my back, almost ran into him. I dropped the picnic basket and grabbed his collar, completely lift him off from the ground. “If I ever hear you talking shit about Sansa again, or go near her, or even if you just thinking about her, I swear to god I will knock you out with my bare hand.” I could see half of the school looking at us from the window and Mr. Seaworth ran to separate us. I dropped Theon like a potato sack and left him scared and confused. I ignore everybody and run as fast as I could, didn’t bother to picked up the picnic basket that I drop earlier.

As much as I hate Theon right now, he was right about one thing. I had fllipped, completely.

I saw her bike in her yard. She dropped it in haste and left it upside down. I fix it up and put it in front of her garage near Mr. Stark's truck. I knocked at her door once. Twice. And after the forth time, I desperately knocked into her bedroom window. “Sansa, I’m sorry. Please talk to me.” She won’t answer me. So I ran into my house to called her, hoping she would answer my call. But of course she knew I would call her house immediately after I knocked her bedroom window.

“Hello?”

“Oh, heh. Hi, Mrs. Stark. Is Sansa there?”

“Oh. I'm sorry, Jon. Sansa doesn't wanna talk.” She didn’t even bother to ask her mom to lie for me. I was still holding on the phone after Mrs. Stark hang up on me. I probably need to let her calm herself, give her space until tomorrow. I convinced myself that she would’ve forgive me in the next day. So in the morning, the first thing I did was to visit her house and look as nice as possible. I smile brightly as I heard somebody open the door, it wouldn’t last when I see Mrs. Stark greet me with a sad smile.

“Please, Mrs. Stark. I gotta see her.”

“I'm sorry, Jon. But I'm afraid she's locked herself in her room.” She close the door slowly as I looked at my feet. I still stand in front of her house for 15 minutes contemplating my fate that Sansa Stark probably won’t ever forgive me ever again.

I tried to go to bed early that night, but I couldn't sleep. I watched her house from my window for hours. I had to find a way to show her how I felt, so I go to the living room and saw Grandpa sitting in the same chair he’s been sitting after he moved in with us, but he no longer staring at the window, he was reading a book and look content as he sipped his tea. He close the book once he saw me sitting next to him. “What is it Jon?”

“I messed up bad, Grandpa. I need your help.”

 

 

_J[on's hair style](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f3/cb/09/f3cb09f587a29ffa63d76423515fde6a--s-hairstyles-mens-tops.jpg) at dinner_

_[Sansa's dress](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41RMNL5BcgL._US500_.jpg) at dinner_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter would be Sansa's POV. Finger crossed I manage to do it right.


	4. Seeing Jon walk out in his jacket and tie, holding that picnic basket, set my head spinning again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he do that to me? I could stand with him being a coward and making fun of me, my uncle and my yard, but this, he was not just humiliating me, he played with my heart. He knew that I could never get over him and he still want me to be this sad pathetic girl who spend her time mooning over him for whatever reason he had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter tbh, but I want to finished it, so you might expect a lot of mistakes here and there, but I hope you still find it somewhat entertaining. *smile nervously*  
> (I'm using young Cersei from the show in season 5 as Cersei Lannister and I'm using a fancast of young Sandor Clegane from nobodysuspectsthebutterfly post. I put the link at the end of the story)

“I won’t bother you again, Jon. I just realized that we never been a friend. And I forgive you for not taking my side when they cut down the weirwood tree, or when you throwing out my eggs and making fun of my uncle and my yards. But I don’t think we should talk so much anymore.”

This is it, I finally said my piece to him. As I talked to him, I realized I no longer feel anything when I looked into his eyes. This whole time, maybe I just wanted him to be more than the sum of his part, but as I looked into his eyes, those once dazzling eyes, for the first time, I was pretty sure that Jon Targaryen was less. Now I know that I never really like him, I only like the idea of him. The idea that he would be my first kiss, the idea that he would be my first love, the idea that he would be my knight in shining armor, so I only saw the best in him and ignored all his flaws.  

Dinner with the Targaryen make me realized something, all I felt was detached, neutral. No fireworks, no leftover anger, no flutters, nothing. I went to bed that night feeling peaceful. And the best thing about that night was, it felt good to no longer care about Jon Targaryen.

Monday morning, as I made my way into school, I was in the middle of deciding which of the Everly Brothers I'd rather marry when Mya Stone forced Jon back into my brain.

“Sansa! The list is out!” She pulled my hand as I walked  lazily to the bulletin board.

“There he is, number nine, your main dish!”

I rolled my eyes when she pointed out Jon’s name on the list. “Jon Targaryen is not my main dish.”

“Oh, you're sticking to your diet.” She winked at me as she hold my arm tightly so I couldn’t get away from her.

“It's not a diet, Mya. I'm over him, okay?”

She smiled as she realesed my arm. “If you say so. It was for the best probably. Rumor has it, Cersei's already staking her claim on him.”

My eyes went wide as I heard Mya mentioned Cersei’s name. “Cersei? Cersei Lannister?”

She nodding nonchalantly and then she called Gilly and Val to the bulletin board. “Oh, Gilly, Val. The list is up!”

I spend the whole first period obsessing about the Basketboy auction. I could feel myself backsliding about Jon. But why should I care if Cersei liked him? I shouldn't even be thinking about him. I had to rise above this. I had to reminding myself that Jon Targaryen was no longer in my life.

On the morning of the auction, I was on edge. I found myself, without even knowing how it happened, staring at my egg money. I needed a strategy. It was simple, if I left my money at home,I'd leave temptation with it.

My strategy suffered a setback when I ran into Mrs. Tyrell.

“Sansa! Just a second, dear.”

I stopped my bike in front of the Tyrells house, she was waving her purse as she called my name. _Great._ “I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this to you, but I keep missing you in the morning.” She was grabbing her wallet from her purse and gave me a couple of neatly folded one dollar bills.

“Mrs. Tyrell, I don't want that, you don't have to...” I put her money back to her hand.

“Don't be ridiculous. I'm gonna pay you.” She tried to put the money back to my hand, but I closed it so she couldn’t gave her money back. “Sansa dear, I'm going to pay you.” She finally put the money into my school bag after a couple of back and forth between me and Mrs. Tyrell.

“Its’s alright Mrs. Tyrell, I don't want it.”

“Yeah, I want you to go out and buy yourself something festive, like a pedal pushers.”

“But Mrs. Tyrell...”

“Bye, dear.” She cut me off and go back half running into her house.

“It's okay. It's okay. No big deal. Just pretend like I don't have it.” I talked to myself as I ride my bike to school. I need to reminding myself again that I’m over him, if Cersei want him, she could have him. There are a lot of thing that I could spend on my egg money. I could buy a new flower seed, probably some tulip or roses. All I need to do was just put this money in my locker and pretending that I never have it.

As I was about to put the money into my locker, Cersei stratled me by closing my locker hard.

“I hear you're planning to bid on Jon.” Her smile was wide but not reaching her eyes. She looked like a Cheshire Cat, especially since she was wearing purple from head to toe.

“What? Who told you that? No, I'm not.” I walked fast to auditorium as I hide my money into my pocket.

“Yeah, right. So it was just a coincidence that you bring a lot of money when they about to bid Jon.” She blocked my way as she peeked into my pocket. “How much do you have?”

“It's none of your business, and I'm not bidding, okay? I don't even like him anymore.”

She laughed mockingly and then walked passed by me. “Oh, that'll be the day!”

“It's true. Go ahead, waste your money on him! I don't care!”

I hear Cersei whispered something to Melara Heatherspoon and after that they looked at me and laughed. I feel like I’m about to cry from embarassment even though I couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

“What was that about?” Mya tap my shoulder gently as I hide my teary eyes from her.

“Oh, nothing. Let just sit, okay?” I pulled her arm so the both of us could sit and just get through this day quickly. The bidding wasn’t even starting yet and I already feeling anxious with the thought of Jon and Cersei having a lunch together. They used to date in the seventh grade, so it probably make sense if they were get back together after this. Suddenly, I feel a wave of panic when I glanced at Cersei. She is as beautiful as she’s shallow, but all the guys were drooling over her and Jon was no exception. But why should I care? He’s been horrible to me and I know that I don’t have any feeling with him anymore.

“And now, will you all give a big Winterfell School welcome...”

I could say I didn't care all I wanted, but seeing Jon walk out in his jacket and tie, holding that picnic basket, set my head spinning again.

The auction seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, Sandor Clegane was called. Which meant Jon was next.

“Sandor is a member of the wrestling team, his favorite food is fried chicken, chicken pot roast, chicken à la king, chicken sandwhich, chicken...” Mrs. Mordane was staring at his list and whispered something to him. He waved his hand like he didn’t care.

After that, Mrs. Mordane stopped mentioning his favorite food and start to mentioning his hobbies, but I couldn’t care less about his hobbies or what was in his basket. All I could think of was Jon. He keep looking at me with his sad puppy eyes. What did he expecting of me? To bid on him? Did he want me to got in a bidding war with Cersei and risked myself to another embarrassment?

The auditorium was so quiet all of sudden. The silence was deafening. I looked around me as nobody raised their hand and bid on Sandor.

“Why isn't anyone bidding? He's so nice.” I remember Sandor help me to save a wounded bird before. We never talk after that, but he seems nice.

Mya gaping at me in disbelieve. “Nice? Everybody scared of him. You know that he almost broke Jon’s leg, right?”

“You exaggerating. He probably just sprained his ankle or something.” I saw when it happened. It was back in time when I still secretly watched Jon trained with his wrestle team. Everybody look silly in his wrestling outfit, but not him. He could wear a potato sack and still look nice in it. Jon was sparring with Sandor when suddenly Sandor attacked him when he least expect it. I almost run into him when I saw him in pain.

“Maybe you should bid on him.” I whispered to Mya as I watched Sandor looking at his shoes.

“No way! I’m not going to waste my money on him, and neither should you.”

“Why?”

“Because I know Sandor isn’t the one that you want to bid on, and because I heard a rumor of him having a huge crush on you. It’s not nice to lead someone on.”

“What? No! He didn’t have a crush on me. It was probably just because I was nice to him. You should stop listening to school rumor, Mya.” I pursed my lips as I remember another embarrassing moment when Mya thought Jon was having a crush on me. It was embarrassing enough to have the whole school knew about my not-so-secret crush on Jon, but having to listened to Jon and Theon making fun of me and my uncle in the library was beyond humiliating, especially with Mya listening beside me. I decided that I’m not going to listen to another school rumor again.

“I’m sorry, about the library thing, Sans.” Said Mya as she smiled sadly. I smile back at her, ignoring the stung in my chest when I remember that moment. “That’s alright. You didn’t know.”

I looking back at the stage and still nobody bidding on him. I saw him almost left the stage, he was huge for an eight grader, but somehow he looked small and sad standing on that stage. I remember when people making fun of me because I used to following Jon around since second grade, it wasn’t a nice feeling and I never wanted another people ever feel the way I felt.

Before I could process anything that happened, I raised my hand. “Eight dollars.”

“Sold to Sansa Stark for $8!” Mrs. Mordane knocked her gavel as she released her relief exhale. Mya looking at me with her wide eyes like I was just about to butchered the whole flock of my hens. How did this happen? Was it because I felt bad for Sandor? Or was it because I couldn't trust myself with Jon?

As I made my way to the lunch room, I contemplated the startling turn of events. Here I was, about to have lunch with Sandor Clegane while the boy I mooned over for half my life was going to share a meal with my mortal enemy.

“I wanna thank you for bidding on me. It was touch-and-go there for a while.” He smiled shyly when he offered me his chicken sandwich.

“No, I wanted to. This will be fun.” I took a bite of his sandwich, it was good. “This is delicious. I heard this is your favorite food.”

His smile was more confidence now. “Yeah. One of my favorite food actually.”

I chuckled as I remember his long list of favorite food. “Yeah, I heard that. Mrs. Mordane had to stopped mentioned your favorite food, because the list was too long.”

“I eat anything with chicken actually.” He look more relaxed now. I don’t think I ever saw him smiling like this before.

“I hope you don’t eat it raw. I don’t want you to visit my house and ate all of my chickens.” I scrunched my face when I said that. He looked at me without expression until he realized that I was joking, and then he laughed loudly.

I was just about to ask him about his hobby, but he shifted his seating position to be closer to me and by doing that, he gave a full view of Jon sitting with Cersei right behind him. It was hard enough to give my full attention to him before, now it just getting worse with Jon staring at me like he didn’t care about his lunch date at all. I want to scream at him, _“Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!”_ but I don’t want to make a scene.

Apparently, Jon didn’t have the same thought as me, he making it clear when out of nowhere, he stood up and marched straight towards me.

“Hey, Sansa, I gotta talk to you.” Who does he think he is? How can he just grab my arm like that when I was just starting to enjoying my lunch? I wait for him to talk but he was just looking at me like an idiot. His eyes were darting all over my face, he open his mouth and then close it. He was doing it a couple of time like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

My mind went numb when he holding me with both of his hands. I could feel all eyes looking at us. “Jon, What are you doing?”

I realized what he was about to do when he closed his eyes and pulling me closer to him.  He was going to kiss me. _To kiss me_ , _in front of everybody_. All my life I've been waiting for that kiss. But not like this. Not this way.

Everything went blurred after that, not just because I was crying, but also because I still couldn’t believe of what just happened. How could he do that to me? I could stand with him being a coward and making fun of me, my uncle and my yard, but this, he was not just humiliating me, he played with my heart. He knew that I could never get over him and he still want me to be this sad pathethic girl who spend her time mooning over him for whatever reason he had. I pedaled home so hard, I thought my lungs would burst. I threw my bike and run into my room.

“Sansa?” I hear my mom knocked at my bedroom door. “Sansa, Honey? What's wrong?”

“I can't.” I buried my face in my pillow so she couldn’t hear me cry.

My mom leave me alone for 15 minutes but then she came into my room to checked on me after I still ignoring her knocked. “Sweetheart,  you can tell me.” She was brushing my hair sweetly with her fingers, and as usual, her touch was always melt me. I turned my face to look at her and she wiped the tears from my face.

“Jon tried to kiss me.”

Her eyes went wide and then she tried to cover her surprised with a fast blink. “He did?”

“In school. In front of everybody.” I was crying again when I replayed that moment in my head. I was almost jumped when I hear a knocked in the front door.

“Mom, please don't get it. It's probably him.”

“Sweetheart, maybe you should talk to him.”

“I can't! I can't!” Mom was holding me tight as I cried into her blouse, not a pretty small cry but an ugly full cry with a nose full of snot. I feel like a blubbering mess.

It was annoying how persistent Jon was. He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept calling on the phone, and knocking on the door. He even snuck around the house and tapped on my bedroom window.

“Sansa! Please, I gotta see you! Come on out, just for a minute!”

Why didn't he understand that I just wanted to be left alone?

“Please Sansa. I’m sorry. Please talk to me.”

It was the third time he tapped on my bedroom door that day when I finally couldn’t take it anymore. I looked into my alarm clock and realized that It was almost 11 pm. How could I sleep with him begging like that? But I refused to give in to him, instead of talking to him to make him stop, I go to Robb and Bran's room so that I could get some sleep.

“Robb, Bran, are you guys still awake?” I knocked at their door while hugging my pillow. Robb open his door with a yawn.

“What’s wrong?” He was rubbing his eyes sleepily after he looked at me in my pajama hiding half of my face with a pillow.

“Jon wouldn’t stop knocking at my bedroom window, I couldn’t sleep. Can I sleep with you guys here?”

“Sure, come in.” I sat on his bed while I looked at bran snoring on his bed in the corner of the room. “What’s wrong with the idiot?” Robb asked me after he sat next to me.

“Huh?”

“Jon. Why is he keep bothering you?”

 I averted my eyes from him and laying on his bed, covering my whole face with a blanket. “Nothing. Good night.”

“Sansa.” He shaked my shoulder a few time, but I won’t budge and then I pretending to snore like Bran. I finally gave up when he tickled me. “Come on, talk to me.”

I was holding a blanket to my chin when he lay next to me. “Now you just sound like him.”

“Do I have to punched him? Because I would do that in a heartbeat.”

I smile at the thought of Robb punching Jon, but I shake my head. “No. You don’t have to. Just like you said, he was just an idiot. It would passed after a couple of days.”

“Well, like father like son.” He sigh and then kissed my forehead. “Good night, Sans.” He grabbed his pillow and sleep next to Bran while I occupied his bed. Bran is a heavy sleeper, he wasn’t even feel it when Robb pushed him with his right foot and took all of his blanket.

After two days, Jon finally gave up and stopped, and I thought it was finally over. Then, one afternoon, I was coming into the front room to read when I heard a noise in the yard. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw Jon digging a hole.

“Hey! What's he doing?” My dad was sitting in the front room while reading a newspaper. He could see it clearly since the chair was right next to the window but he didn’t seem to mind with it.

“Sansa, calm down. I gave him permission.”

“Permission? Permission for what? He's digging a hole!” I couldn’t believe that my dad would let Jon making a mess in my yard. Is this his way to pulled my attention to him? Because it worked. I couldn’t wait to smack and bury him with his own shovel.

“I told him he could.” Dad was smiling at me as he rub my back to calm me down. It usually worked but not now.

“But why?”

“I told him he could.” He was repeating his word as he pushed me closer to the window so I could see Jon better. It was torture seeing him dig up my grass. How could my dad let him do this? Jon knew I was there too. He was smiling at me after he finished digging a hole and left his shovel on the ground. After that, he just left.

“He's gone. What is he doing?” As I was about to burst from my front door, I saw him holding a tree. And plant it where he dug a hole.

“A tree? He's planting a tree? Is it a...?” I didn't really need to ask. I could tell from the color of the leaves, and the texture of the trunk. It was a weirwood tree.

When I walked out of the door, I thought back to the first time I met him. Even though he always say the wrong thing and never completed his sentences without to sounds like an asshole, he always give me the same look, like I was his own personal sun. I could feel myself glowing as I looked back at him. He looked at me with those eyes, those once again dazzling eyes. And I knew that Jon Targaryen was still walking around with my first kiss. But he wouldn't be for long.

“Do you need some help?” He looked up at me as he shielded his eyes from the sun. His job was nearly finished but I want to hold him in here with me for a little while.

“Yeah, I could use some help.” I was kneeling near him, gathering more dirt so the tree would planted firmly on the ground. I was about to say something to him when his finger accidentally brushed my hand. All the words were dissappear from my lips. He stopped pressing the dirt and now he’s completely forget about the tree as he hold my cheek and rubbing it gently with his thumb. His hand was dirty but I don’t mind it. I feel like my heart would burst out from my chest. I tried to concetrate looking into his eyes, but it didn’t help so I just close my eyes waiting for my first kiss. This time I wouldn’t run.

“Sansa” I hear he whispered my name, but I couldn’t open my eyes, too afraid that I would chickened out and run, or giggled at him. I feel the back of his hand nudge gently on my chin. “Open your eyes, Sans.”

I slowly open my eyes, greeted by his red face as he smiled at me sheepishly. “I want to kiss you so bad, but I couldn’t do that with your dad watching us from your living room.” He tillted his head so I could see what he saw, my dad looking at us with his jaw tight. I laughed at the tought of him scared of my dad. It seems absurd that just a couple days ago he almost kisssed me in front of everybody at school.

I stopped laughing when I saw Rick across the street watching us from his living room. I waved my hand to him. “Hi, Rick.” He was quickly hiding from our sight when he noticed that we saw him watching us. Jon bowed his head as he holding his laughter. “God, Grandpa! This is so embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than almost kissed me in front of the whole school?”

He looked up at me like a lost puppy in the rain, and then sigh while wiping the dirt from my face with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what I was thinking back then. I’m just an...”

“Idiot?” He chuckled when I completed his sentence and then he nodding slowly while jutting out his lower lip, looking like a sad puppy. My head went dizzy for a moment. “It’s alright. I forgive you.”

He released a relief exhale after that and then helped me standing after we finished with the tree. “To avoid being an idiot in the future, I’m not going to do something that make you uncomfortable.” He looked at both of his hands that still holding on to mine and released it abruptly. “I won’t even holding your hand if you don’t want to.” 

I smiled as I took back his left hand. “I want you to.”

As we stood there, holding hands, eyes locked into each other, I realized that all these years, we never really talked. “Do you want to come inside? My mom making a lemon cake for desert. I was going to eat it later, but I could eat it now if you join me.”

His eyes went wide as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please.”

He was swinging our hand gently as we walked. “So, are we friends now?” I stopped after that to look at him, but I didn’t answer his question, I don’t know why he suddenly asking me this. He probably saw my confused look and started to explaining. “After our family dinner, you said that we never been a friend, and that made me realized how we never talk, like a _real_ proper talk.”

“Yes, we’re friend.” His eyes were sparkling as he smiled brightly. It almost blinding me. I took a deep breath so I wouldn’t faint. “And don’t worry about that. We have a whole summer to have a real proper talk.”

He tilted his head as he take a few step closer to me. “Just a whole summer?” He gave me his cocky half smile but his eyes were soft. “I was hoping for longer than that.”

Before I could process everything, I kissed his cheek softly. His smile was gone and his face was red as he looked at me stunned by my sudden action. I was actually just as surprised as him. My brain went into panic mode, so I did what a teenage girl would do in this situation. Run. “Come on, I’ll give you a big slice of lemon cake if you could catch me!”

As I looked back to him, chasing me, I remember back in second grade when I used to chase him in the play ground. He was so slow and it was so easy to catch him, so it surprised me a little when he grab my arm so fast and then he pulled me into his embrace. “Gotcha!”

I couldn’t stop giggling when I saw him out of breath after just a short run. “Wow! You are a lot faster now than seven years ago. I always thought that you were a slow runner.”

“I was never a slow runner.” He brushed the lose tendril from my face as he give me his half-smile. I couldn’t stop the grin to spreading on my face. _He always wanted me to catch him._ “Now, let’s eat some lemon cake!” He tugged my hand as he walked to my house.

“Jon?”

“Hmm..?”

“You weren’t planning on back to ignoring me after summer over, right?”

He stopped and turned completely so we could faced each other. “Never.” He took a pause to rubbed his thumb on my hand soothingly. “And you can’t ducked away and avoiding me ever again, you hear me?” His face turn from serious into a playful one. I smiled shyly, trying so hard  to control my emotion.

I shake my head as I bite my lips nervously. “Never.”

“Good, because now it’s my turn to following you around. And I will be a thousand times more persistent than you, and you can’t stop me.”

I laughed as i remember how forward I was seven years ago. I remember hugging him when he walked into the classroom for the first time, I just couldn’t containt my emotion when I knew that he goes into the same school with me, and shared a class together. I always following him from school, watching him training from a far and fighting for his attention from Theon, maybe that's the reason why Theon never like me, he always thought that I was going to steal his best friend. With how I behave in the past, I doubt that he would be worst than me.

“I don’t think you could be more persistent than me. You don’t have the gut to do that, Targaryen.” I smiled as I raised one eyebrow challenging him.

He scoffed and then he smiled smugly. “We’ll see about that, Stark.”

 

* * *

 

Young Sandor Clegane: _from nobodysuspectsthebutterfly[post](http://nobodysuspectsthebutterfly.tumblr.com/post/108633873813/nico-mirallegro-is-actually-so-perfect-for-teen)_

 

young Cersei Lanninster:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the whole fic! I have a lot of fun writing it (extremely anxious, but still fun! hehe) I will try to write better next time.  
> I hope you have a nice day! xxoo


End file.
